To Enchant A King
by handiangel
Summary: Lady Isabella is new at the Tudor court of King Edward V of England. She catches his roving eye, causing the king to pursue her. However she has no interest in just being a fling. Set in Tudor England. ON HIATUS will be finished eventually .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, so this is my first real foray into writing fanfiction. It started as something to pass the time while I had no internet, then Sue (Roselover24) read it, and the next thing I knew I was writing a multi-chaptered story! Then Ellie (Pomme_de_Terre) read it and also beta'd it for me. Thanks to both of you for encouraging me. I hope it lives up to the expectations!**

**I give you TUDORWARD!  
**

* * *

To Enchant a King

He strode through the doorway from his privy chamber to the presence chamber of his rooms. The whole room dropped in deference to him.

"Your Maj-" started a courtier.

He waved his hand dismissively and signaled to his most loyal subject, Lord Carlisle Cullen, Earl of Warwick. Lord Warwick had been almost like an uncle, guiding the young prince in the ways of a kingdom, like that of England.

"Get rid of these people. I am tired of these games," murmured King Edward.

"Certainly, your Majesty." Lord Warwick inclined his head, and left Edward's side. Edward sat with graceful indifference into his chair in the middle of the room. His eyes roamed the space. His sister, the Princess Alice was holding her own miniature court in the corner of the room. He narrowed his eyes. His sister continually flouted the etiquette of his court. As he was contemplating this, his eyes wandered over a girl, around his sister's age. She had long, chestnut hair, partially hidden by a modest bonnet. He could just see her profile from where he sat, and he appreciated the view. She sat embroidering a shirt for the poor, while giggling at whatever his sister was saying. He was enamored.

Lord Warwick was traveling the room, ushering people out. Edward motioned him to approach.

"Your Majesty?"

"My sister, the Princess Alice, and her ladies-in-waiting may remain," he said, not taking his eyes off the girl, now blushing into her sewing.

"As you wish, your Majesty."

"You see that maiden, Carlisle? The one with the rose-coloured dress, and brown hair? Who is she? Who is her father?" he asked, nodding towards one of the Princess' ladies.

"That, your Majesty, is the daughter of the Earl of Leicester, the Lady Isabella Swan. She has just arrived at court."

Edward waved Lord Warwick away.

The Princess was chattering away as usual. She loved to talk, about anything in truth, and didn't care who listened. Isabella sat sewing diligently; giggling at the outrageous gossip the Princess was sharing. Apparently, Lady Tanya Brunswick had been seen in an embrace with a stable boy! Isabella didn't know whether court gossip was to be believed but she laughed at it all the same.

"You know, I should think my dear brother, Emmett will have an announcement to make any day now," Princess Alice said mysteriously.

"Indeed, your Highness?" Lady Jessica Stanley, daughter of Kent, jumped onto this tempting piece of gossip.

"Yes. I believe he has set his sights on the Lady Rosalie Hale, daughter of Norfolk. He has been pursuing her for weeks!"

The Lady Rosalie was one of the most beautiful women at court. She had curling blond hair, was tall, slender, and caught the eye of every man in the room when she entered. And it now appeared that she had caught a most eligible man, Prince Emmett, Duke of York, and brother to the King of England. Prince Emmett was a strapping man, tall with brown, curly hair. He regularly took part in jousting tournaments and won. He also had a reputation among the ladies of court. Now, it seemed, he was to become an honest man, a husband.

His Majesty, King Edward was renowned across Europe as one of the most handsome princes in Christendom. He had bronze hair, copper if caught in the right light. His face was the epitome of breeding, high cheekbones, a wide, stubbled jaw, and his eyes... his eyes were a deep forest green. Not that Isabella had been staring. No, that was highly inappropriate to stare at one's King for long periods of time. She had heard these descriptions at night in the maidens' dormitory, where the ladies-in-waiting slept. That was all.

"He's staring at you, Lady Isabella," said Princess Alice, smiling knowingly. Isabella looked sideways at the King in the centre of the room, and sure enough he was looking over at their spot. She quickly shifted her eyes back to her sewing, and felt a blush rise in her face. _Traitor_, she thought savagely to herself.

"It appears my lord brother has taken a fancy to Lady Isabella, here!" Princess Alice looked very excited. Isabella did not think this a good omen. The other ladies tittered, Lady Jessica looking envious. She carried on sewing, pointedly ignoring the Princess. There was silence for a few minutes. Isabella chanced a glance upwards. Princess Alice was staring right at her, with an unseemly smirk on her face.

"I feel like speaking to my lord brother, Lady Isabella. Would you accompany me?" Isabella immediately wanted to say no, in fear of embarrassment before the King. However, she could tell that the Princess would not take no for an answer, and would likely order her otherwise. She nodded slightly, and Princess Alice beamed.

Princess Alice stood, and Isabella followed her across the room. Next to the Princess, Isabella felt like a bear. Princess Alice almost floated across the floor, her dress hardly shifting with her movement. Isabella could never hope to look like that. She was forever finding specks of dust to trip over.

They approached his Majesty, and fell into deep curtseys, and rose. The King's eyes never left Isabella's, even as his sister started to speak.

"My dear brother, how fare thee, this day?" Alice had a big smile that threatened to split her face.

"Fine, my dear sister, fine," answered the King distractedly, still staring at Isabella.

"This, my Lord, is Lady Isabella Swan, of Leicester. I'm sure you know her father. Is he not on the Privy Council?" She continued, ignoring his rudeness. Isabella gave a bobbing curtsey.

"Yes, yes, of course," he said slowly. Isabella was caught by his intense gaze. He stared unabashed. She started to feel uncomfortable, as if she was falling, but was determined to not show it.

"Well, I'm glad of you well-being, brother, and we shall not bother you further." Isabella ripped her eyes from the King's gaze. Princess Alice and Isabella curtseyed once more, and backed away from the King.

Once they had sat back down, and resumed their sewing, Princess Alice said, "That went well, don't you think?" She grinned broadly.

The next morning, Isabella was surprised by a letter while she broke fast with the other maidens. Blushing slightly, she tucked it in her dress to be opened later, privately, once she saw the royal seal.

She hesitated in the maid's room while the other maids got ready for the day, then left to fulfill their various duties to the Princess. Once everyone had gone, she sat on the side of the bed and opened the missive slowly.

_My Lady Isabella,_

_I pray, meet me in my privy gardens, this day after dinner. I_ _shall be most honoured by thy_ _presence._

_Your most loyal and true King,_

_Edward R_

Isabella sat staring at his Majesty's handwriting, her hands shaking slightly. After a few minutes, she stood and finished her morning ministrations. She entered the Princess's apartments, staring at the floor distractedly. She approached the Princess, curtseyed and sat, picking up her sewing from yesterday.

"...Bella? Lady Isabella?" came a voice through her distracted mind. Isabella looked up. Princess Alice was looking at her with an amused expression on her face.

"Yes, your Highness?" she answered, blushing at being caught daydreaming.

"Pray tell. Have you received anything of interest this morning, Lady Isabella?" Princess Alice smirked.

"Why would you think that, your Highness?" she asked warily.

"Oh! I should not know. Perhaps the way you are sewing through your dress?" the Princess did not look angry, but rather like this was the best entertainment she has seen for many a month.

"I...I received a letter, your Highness." From the complete lack of surprise on the Princess's face, Isabella assumed Princess Alice knew exactly what had happened this morning.

"Do not worry thyself, Lady Isabella. If you were to disappear for a few hours this afternoon, I shall not notice." Princess Alice then turned to a confused Jessica, and enquired to the well-being of her recently married cousin, the Lady Lauren Mallory, successfully closing the subject, and diverting the attention away from Isabella. Isabella thanked the most merciful Lord for the Princess's discretion, and started to unpick her sewing from her dress.

She had chosen to where her most prized dress, one which her father had bought her on his trip as ambassador to France. The fact that it was a deep green had nothing to do with it.

Edward was pacing his bedchamber, with Lord Warwick watching with increasing silent amusement. Edward suddenly stopped, and glared at him. Lord Warwick bowed his head in apology.

"Tell the kitchens, I am ready," Edward said, effectively dismissing Lord Warwick. "I shall be down waiting in half an hour."

"Certainly, your Majesty," Lord Warwick bowed deeply, and left the room.

Edward could not understand why he was so nervous. This was not the first time he had invited one of the maidens to walk with him. He sat at his writing desk, and dragged a scroll towards him, that was waiting to be signed by him. Even melting the wax for the royal seal did not distract him from his racing thoughts. However, it did waste the half hour before lunch was served in the Great Hall.

He walked quickly through the halls of the palace, sending courtiers into flying bows and curtsies, but he paid them no mind. He desperately wanted to know whether Lady Isabella planned to meet with him. This was a strange thought. He was King. No one disobeyed a direct order from the King of England. However, he could not rid himself of the thought.

The Great Hall was already full with his courtiers, waiting for him. His eyes roamed the mass for the deep brown hair of Lady Isabella. He spotted her near the far end of the hall where the maidens ate. He sat down, allowing the rest of the court to be seated. He signaled to Lord Warwick, who came to his side.

"Your Majesty?"

"I would Lady Isabella sit with my lady sister, Princess Alice."

"Right away, Sire." Lord Warwick turned away. Edward watched as Lady Isabella turn around in surprise as Lord Warwick told her the King's orders. She then turned and looked straight into the King's eyes. Her eyes widened and a beautiful rose blush painted her cheeks. She rose gracefully from her seat and walked demurely up to the high table, where the King and his family sat. The King knew this was highly improper, but he did not care. There was a murmur building in to a low roar across the Great Hall as courtiers noticed what was happening. Lady Isabella's blush deepened as she got closer; however, she kept her head held high. Lord Warwick walked ahead of her and pulled out the chair next to his sister. This was when he noticed the look on Princess's face. She looked… smug! There was no other word for it. She smirked at him, and turned away to engage Lady Isabella in talk about palace gossip, he assumed. However annoyed he was at his sister, he was grateful to her for making Lady Isabella more comfortable under the scrutiny of the court.

Soon the furor at the start of the meal was dying down and Lady Isabella started to look more comfortable. Edward finally tore his eyes away and focused on the rest of the hall. He noticed several faces turn sharply away from the high table. He ignored it, and started to eat slowly as Lord Stanley of Kent informed him of the latest troubles from Scotland. Edward tuned him out and let his thoughts wander. Eventually Kent got too annoying, so he waved him away mid-sentence. Kent bowed and removed himself. Edward threw down his knife and napkin. He stood suddenly, causing a chaotic rising and bowing of courtiers around the room. He left the room and almost ran to his chambers. He had never known such uncontrollable urges. He could stop thinking about Lady Isabella. He wanted to know her in the biblical sense, like none other before. The evidence down below was painfully noticeable. He had to calm himself down. He started pacing his room like a caged cat, running his hand through his hair in frustration at his own weakness. He walked over to the water dish, splashing the cold water on his face.

After half an hour, he sent a boy for Lady Isabella and made his way down to his gardens. He stood with his back to the entrance, his hands clasped behind his back. After a couple of minutes, there had been no sounds. He turned around, just as the door to the garden opened. Lady Isabella walked into the garden, dropped into a curtsey and waited.

"Your Majesty," she said softly.

"My Lady Isabella, you may rise. How fare thee?" he inquired, watching her rise.

"Very well, my Lord." She seemed nervous. Edward had to change that. He walked over to the stone bench on the edge of the path, taking a seat.

"Join me?" he gestured to the seat beside him. She perched herself stiffly on the edge of the bench.

"Lady Isabella, there is no need to stand on ceremony out here." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "We are completely...alone."

Lady Isabella shivered, then blushed ducking her head. Edward placed a finger on her chin, inviting her to look him in the eyes. Her eyes widened as she stared into Edward's darkened eyes.

"Let us pretend. I am just another courtier, just like your beautiful self. Tell me something, anything," he murmured, while looking at her lips. He saw her nod, a tiny nod but affirmative nonetheless.

"I don't… dance. Ever." She shook her head, emphasising her point, but looking embarrassed too.

"Indeed. Why ever not?" he asked, still staring at her lips as a tongue peeped out to lick them.

Lady Isabella stayed silent, offering no explanation.

"Hmm… perchance that can be changed. I would see you dance one day, my dear Lady. I shall make sure of it." Lady Isabella's eyes widened in horror.

"I pray thee, your Majesty! I would hate to dance in front of the court!" Edward sat back, suddenly realizing he had been leaning in quite close to Lady Isabella. Her voice broke his reverie. He abruptly realized Lady Isabella was terrified of dancing. Lady Isabella's eyes widened again in shock at her vehement words towards her King.

"You speak truth. You truly do not dance? Very well, I shall see you dance with me in private, some day, away from the eyes of the court." Isabella breathed out slowly; still nervous but less anxious now he had not ordered her to dance for the whole court. Edward smiled.

She was eternally grateful to the King for not forcing her into dancing. She feared she would die for the shame of it. Her lack of grace made itself wholly known when made to dance. She looked back to the King and saw the smile that lit up his whole face. His eyes had lightened to the forest green she remembered, the corners creased by the smile. Her heart fluttered in time with her eyelids, and before she knew what was happening she had leaned towards him slightly. The King's smile widened. He leaned close, his breath ghosting her cheek. She felt gooseflesh and hairs rise on the back of her neck. She felt a soft, wet pressure on the corner of her mouth. She jumped slightly. He chuckled deep in his chest.

"Relax," he murmured, his lips brushing her cheek. He touched his lips more firmly to hers, then again. As she relaxed, got used to the sensation, she started to enjoy his warm lips caressing hers. She tentatively started to move hers in return. She felt him smile against her.

Suddenly, there was knock. Isabella jumped, and then sat right at the very end of the bench, smoothing her dress, her back straight as a rod. Her cheeks, already flushed from the kiss, bloomed scarlet. She kept her eyes downcast as the King gave a frustrated sighed, leaned back and called the person in.

"Your Majesty, the ambassador from Italy, _Duca Demitri de Beluno_, has arrived. He says he has most urgent news to convey." The intruder was just a messenger. Isabella looked up to see the King nod his head in resignation.

"Aye, very well. Take his Grace to the council chambers. Send for the Earl of Warwick. Bid him here," he ordered. The boy nodded and bowed.

"Your Majesty." He left. The King turned to Isabella.

"My Lady, I pray forgiveness, but I must attend to this matter. I fear King Aro is being overcautious but it does not do well, even for a King, to ignore a King." He smiled, took Isabella's hand and placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles. "Now, return to my lady sister." His voice dropped to a whisper, and he leaned forward to speak into her ear. "But don't stray too far, my lady."

Isabella stood shakily, gave a hasty curtsey and almost ran out of the garden. On her way out, she almost collided with the Earl of Warwick in her haste. His Grace steadied her while laughing. She bobbed another curtsey and ran around the corner. She paused to calm her nerves. Her legs were still a bit unsteady. After a moment, she continued back to the Princess Alice's apartments. Isabella prayed to the merciful Lord that no one would notice her when she re-entered the rooms. As she pushed open the door, she closed her eyes. She heard no change in the comings and goings in the room, so she opened her eyes cautiously. The Princess Alice was staring straight at her. Isabella blushed deeply for what must have been the hundredth time that hour. The Princess winked mischievously, and returned to her embroidery, a small smile on her face. Isabella sighed with relief and walked the rest of the way into the room, unnoticed.

She sat quietly, watching the other ladies play music on the lute or harpsichord, thinking about her encounter with his Majesty.

* * *

**A/N: So there we have it. I hope you liked it. If you did, a review would be awesome, and will inspire MORE Tudorward :)**

**Remember, I'm young and this is my first fic... so be nice ;) Con-crit always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, firstly I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I was grinning for like 2 days because of them! My colleagues probably thought I had been hit in the head or something...**

**Someone queried the rating on this story... well, at this moment in time, the rating is perhaps too high but I do have plans for something.**

**Thanks muchly to Sue for pimping my story out and keeping the encouragement up... and to Ellie/Lady Tater for betaing for me again. You have to thanks these two (and read Ellie's stories (under Pomme_de_Terre over at Twilighted)) for actually having a story to read!**

**Ok, I'm gonna stop rambling and let you get on with reading... hope you enjoy! **

* * *

To Enchant a King – Chapter 2

Edward sat at the long trestle table in the council chambers. His Majesty, King Aro of Italy was an old fool, however, he was powerful in Europe. He was paranoid about attack from France and frequently implored Edward to be his ally. Edward had no desire to start a war with France, especially since they had finally reached a truce of sorts. England and France's tussle over Calais had been settled. Any help that England gave Italy would undo all the hard work Edward had put into establishing better relations with France.

Edward was even more vexed that the meeting had interrupted the moment between himself and the Lady Isabella. He could tell that she had been very nervous, even naive. He knew he had to perhaps be more careful with her than other women, otherwise she may bolt like a startled foal. He started drumming his fingers on the table, yearning to see her again. Edward motioned a servant over.

"Call for my lord brother, and my Lord Warwick. At once," he said. The servant bowed his head, and went to his bidding.

Five minutes later, Prince Emmett and Lord Warwick entered, bowed and took seats either side of Edward.

"I believe a celebration is in order, is it not, dear brother?" Edward smiled broadly, genuinely overjoyed at the news.

"Aye, your Majesty. My Lord, the Duke of Norfolk has given his blessing. I am to be married to the Lady Rosalie." Prince Emmett's smile almost broke his face in two.

"That settles it. We shall have a banquet and music this morrow. You, brother, and the Lady Rosalie shall be the guests of honour." Edward turned to Lord Warwick. "My Lord, I shall leave the arrangements to you?" Lord Warwick nodded, smiling also. "Excellent! I look forward to it." The three men then sat talking about little of consequence.

Later, once his companions had left, he sent for his personal dresser and tailor.

Isabella stood in front of the looking glass held up by Lady Jessica. Her hair was in an elaborate knot of curls, like that of the other ladies. However, what wasn't like the other ladies was her gown. It was of the latest fashion from France. The outer dress was a navy blue taffeta, with intricate gold braid woven throughout it. The underskirt was ivory, embroidered with gold thread. The neck was square, low across her breast. Each edge had golden taffeta. She had never worn anything so beautiful, nor so expensive. She imagined this dress must have cost at least £20. Her father's lands only garnered £5000 a year income.

She had found the gown placed on the end of her bed with a note placed on top. All it had asked was that she wear it to the celebration of Prince Emmett, the Duke of York's betrothal to the Lady Rosalie of Norfolk. There was no name; however Isabella knew exactly who had sent it. She felt unworthy of being given such expensive gifts. However her fellow ladies had given her no choice. She had absolutely had to try it on, and here she was. She felt like a princess.

"Oh, my Lady," sighed Lady Jessica, "You look most beautiful! You must wear it this eventide." Isabella turned in the mirror, admiring her new gown.

"It is beautiful." She could feel her resistance to accepting the gift falling.

"You are going to wear it. You just can't not!" Lady Jessica put the mirror down and dragged Isabella out of the room, towards the Princess Alice's chambers. They entered the outer chamber that was bustling with activity. Ladies were rushing to and fro, helping each other straighten skirts, fix hair and other such necessities before the celebrations began. Lady Jessica tugged Isabella through the room, towards the bedchamber of Princess Alice. Isabella resisted.

"We can't just enter her Royal Highness' room without invitation!" she whispered fiercely.

"Oh, don't be silly, Lady Isabella," Lady Jessica retorted, "She most obviously favours you. You could do whatever you wish around her without consequence, most likely." Isabella gave up and trailed after Lady Jessica, who knocked on the door. The door opened and Lady Jessica strolled in, Isabella following more cautiously, still unsure about intruding on the Princess' privacy.

"My Lady Isabella!" cried Princess Alice excitedly, walking over to Isabella. "My, my! What a most handsome gown. You shall outshine every lady at court, I wager." Isabella curtseyed, another blush gracing her cheeks.

"I think, your Highness, I would not be so vain as to think myself more beautiful than any of the ladies at court." Princess Alice just laughed, shaking her head.

"You are so modest, my Lady," she smiled and turned away. "Well, I should think it is time to make an appearance. These men of ours can't entertain themselves." The ladies laughed, and gathered around the Princess. Princess Alice approached the Lady Rosalie and asked her to accompany her into the Great Hall, as Lady Rosalie was the guest of honour.

"Come along, my ladies," she said as she breezed out the door.

Edward sat on his throne at the top of the Great Hall. The hall was bustling with people, music was playing from the minstrel's gallery, and wine and ale were flowing freely. However, the ladies had not arrived yet, so the men were just milling around. He motioned to Lord Warwick, who was standing with his son, Lord Jasper, Marquess of Warwick.

Lord Warwick approached. He bowed.

"Your Majesty."

"Lord Warwick, a magnificent job. A fitting celebration for my lord brother's betrothal." Lord Warwick smiled, thankful that he had pleased his King. "How fares thy son? He travelled about Europe, did he not?"

"Yes, your Majesty. He spent time in France, at the French court, as well as in Spain, also at court. He has returned to England, in search of a wife, now that he is finish-" Edward held up a hand, stalling Lord Warwick's words. The ladies had arrived. His lady sister was leading, with the Lady Rosalie at her side. Both looked lovely as always. However, Edward's eyes slid over them, searching. He spotted her. She looked exquisite. The gown he had gifted her was worth every penny. He sat transfixed, staring at her across the room. He noticed a light blush over her cheeks as she almost pointedly ignored his gaze.

Now the ladies had arrived, the celebrations began. Lords approached ladies, asking for a dance. Edward's eyes narrowed, as Lord Jacob Black, Earl of Sussex approached Lady Isabella. He was sure she would turn him down. As she had said, dancing was her worst nightmare.

He watched closely. Lady Isabella laughed and then she nodded, taking Lord Jacob's hand. Lord Jacob led her to join the group dance. He could feel confusion building inside. _Why had she accepted his hand?_ As he watched, she was laughing and smiling, enjoying herself. Obviously, this was not a nightmare for her. He stood up, glaring across the hall. Suddenly he strode through the middle of the group of dancers, straight towards Lady Isabella, and stopped beside the dancing couple. The whole hall fell silent, apart from the music from above. Lady Isabella came spinning round and stopped suddenly, awkwardly, in front of Edward. She was breathing slightly heavily, smiling. She looked up into Edward's face, and noticed his expression. Her smile faltered. She dropped into a deep curtsey. Edward abruptly noticed that the whole court was staring at the three of them.

"Continue," he ordered, wanting them to be distracted. Everyone turned away, embarrassed to be caught staring at the King. He returned his cold gaze to Lord Sussex.

"My Lord Sussex, I think I shall take over." Despite being King, normally Edward would have at least phrased this as a request. As it was, Edward suddenly couldn't stand the sight of this miscreant male. As he turned back to Lady Isabella, he saw Lord Sussex's face turn stormy at being pushed aside. Edward took Lady Isabella's hand, leading her to join the procession of dancing couples. The next movement found an arm around the other's stomach while facing each other. As they circled in this position, Edward asked Lady Isabella the burning question.

"Wherefore are you dancing, my Lady? I was to understand that you have no liking for this pastime." He kept his voice even, a smile on his face to dissuade untoward gossip spreading; that of his-self being angry with the Lady Isabella.

"Oh no! Your Majesty, for I take much pleasure in the dance." She smiled as they let go of each other, spinning out, Lady Isabella's dress flaring, towards the edge of the dance area, back towards each other to grasp each other's right hand. They held their clasped hands up at eye level, turning once again.

"I misunderstand your misgivings, then, about dancing. I see, even, that thy skill in this pursuit is quite excellent." A frown of confusion marred his features.

"That would be why, my Lord, that I dance not very often. You asked me to dance in front of the court. I would be most embarrassed to dance alone. Pride and vanity is a sin, is it not?" Edward comprehended, quite immediately, that they had both misunderstood one another.

"Oh my Lady Isabella, you mistook my meaning! I wished to see you dance for me, just as you do so well now," he laughed as Lady Isabella's face went from nervous confusion at his questioning to understanding, followed by a beautiful blush. The dance now required them to hold hands and skip facing each other between the other couples. Once past the couples, they let go and took their places at the end of the two rows of courtiers. Whilst waiting, Edward remembered another reason he had been angry. His vexation rose again by the time he returned to Lady Isabella's side. He grabbed her hand tightly, almost dragging her down the floor.

"Now we understand each other, my dear Lady, let me ask you something else." The King pushed her hand forward, perhaps too forcefully, directing her to spin. With practiced ease, she managed to overcome his over eagerness, to stay upright. "Pray tell, how well do you know my Lord Sussex?" Isabella blinked, surprised by the question. It was not unusual for a maiden at court to be asked by any number of gentlemen to dance. Each unmarried gentlemen was a potential suitor. That was why young maidens were sent to court.

"I have known my Lord Sussex for many years, your Majesty. However, I have not known him well. It was only a few times that we met." She didn't dare ask his Majesty the reason for these questions. She watched his face darken, which she did not understand. _What had she done to offend his Majesty?_

"Is he courting you, my Lady?" Isabella's mouth dropped open at this direct line of questioning.

"I should not know, your Majesty!" she said quite sharply before realizing what she had said to her Lord and King. "Pray forgive me, my Lord. What I should mean to say," she resumed quickly, hoping to recover from her impropriety, "is that my Lord Sussex has approached me just once, and that occasion was this very day, this very moment. I would know not if his intentions go further. This is the first time I have met with him for three years, my Lord."

By this time, the dance had finished. They stood close together in the middle of the floor, gasping from the exertion of dancing. Isabella looked into the King's face. There was a look of great discomfort.

"Of course, my Lady. I should not, nor did I, doubt your virtue. Pray pardon me." He looked distracted as he formally ended the dance with a short bow to her. Suddenly, he was gone.

She saw him stalking through the door at the back of the hall, away from the festivities. Isabella stood alone for several moments in the middle of the floor, staring at the door he had just left through, confused by his actions towards her. She turned back to return to the ladies to find Princess Alice right behind her. Isabella started in surprise.

"Follow him, my Lady." Isabella looked at the Princess curiously, before the Princess gave her a not-so-subtle shove towards the back of the hall. Isabella stumbled away and then took courage in Princess Alice's encouragement.

Isabella paused at the doorway and looked behind her. Princess Alice nodded at her, waving at her to go on. She pushed the door, and edged forward, as if she were expecting something to jump out at her. In front of her was a corridor, one of the corridors that led to the King's own apartments. She continued down the corridor, debating the wisdom of following his Majesty who quite clearly wanted to be alone. Winding through the rabbit warren of passages, without a glimpse of the King, she arrived at his apartments. She stood in front of the door, warring with herself. _Should she? Shouldn't she?_ Her hand hovered, clenched, ready to knock. Isabella squeezed her eyes shut and quickly rapped on the wood. A tired sounding voice answered.

"Enter." She pushed the door wide, trying to gather some small grain of confidence before facing him. She crept around the door. The King was sprawled, with an impossible elegance, upon the chair placed near the fireplace. His head was resting on his fist. His face held a slight frown. He didn't move as she entered. The only thing that moved were his eyes that followed her as Isabella curtseyed, then straightened.

"What is it that you want, my Lady? I am tired of the festivities, and wish to be alone." He quirked an eyebrow in question.

"W-well, your Majesty, I fear I may have offended you for you left in such an abrupt fashion after our misunderstanding." She felt heat rising up her neck. "I have come to beg forgiveness, my Lord, for I wish not to offend thy person."

While she spoke, she had dared not look at the King; instead she had stared above his Majesty's shoulder. Once she finished, she finally looked to gauge his reaction. A deeper frown had appeared on his face. Isabella suddenly felt some fear take hold, though she did not fully know what she had done. She had heard and witnessed what happened to people who raised the King's ire, from light torture for petty grievances to beheading for treason.

"My dear Lady, what bothers me is not thyself. You explained yourself quite satisfactorily. Verily, it is at myself that I direct mine anger." The King stopped. Isabella waited, wondering if he was going to explain his cryptic words. After a moment, it became clear that the King was not going to elaborate.

"You are angry at yourself? Wherefore?" The King suddenly rose and approached Isabella slowly.

"No one has ever questioned me before, my Lady. Why so bold?" He reached her, and leaned in to whisper. "Just because I am not angry at you, does not give you leave to speak out of turn." Isabella shivered, from what she was not sure, for she did not feel fear anymore. The King straightened. "However, I shall explain myself out of respect for my Lady." He bowed his head to her. "I am angry at myself because I was interrogating you for something I perceived was there. I was rash, something I wish I was not sometimes. I sincerely wish that it is _you_ that can forgive _me_." Isabella was stunned. The King wanted _her_ forgiveness.

Edward willed himself to be patient. Lady Isabella was looking at him like he had gone mad.

"You want my forgiveness? There is nothing to forgive you for. I am your loyal subject, you may ask me whatever you see fit to ask." Edward sighed in frustration. Sometimes, it was tiresome that no one questioned him or disagreed with him.

"I am aware of that. However I still believe I need your forgiveness, as I did wrong by you." He took a step closer. "I fear that I might lose your delightful presence here at court," he leaned closer still, and whispered, "here with me." Lady Isabella took a sharp breath.

"Your Majesty has my forgiveness, of course," she breathed. A hand came up to hover over his chest, not quite touching him. He brought his hands up and placed them on either side of her face. The floating hand finally rested on his chest. His thumb brushed over her heated cheeks. He looked in her eyes and then glanced at her lips; lips that were slightly parted. He wet his lips. He looked back up, her eyes had widened in realisation. He smiled and then closed the gap. His lips pressed against her soft, pliable ones. Lady Isabella gave an audible sigh, and started to kiss back. Her hand on his chest started to creep up to his neck reaching to tangle her fingers in his hair. One hand left her face and reached round to pull her closer still until they were flush against each other. He flicked his tongue out, seeking entrance, her mouth granting permission willingly. He groaned at the sweet, wet heat of her mouth. He started guiding her backwards until they hit the wall still locked together. Lady Isabella gave a small "Oof!" as she unexpectedly hit and then sighed into his mouth, pulling him closer. His hand started roaming over her bodice, while her small hands gripped his hair and doublet, as if holding on for dear life. He pushed his hips into her. She froze.

Edward pulled back, breathing hard. He looked at her, trying to discover what made her stop so abruptly.

"What? What is the matter, my Lady?"

"We-we must stop, my Lord. This is not proper!"

"It matters not what is proper, my Lady, for we are alone," he murmured in a low voice, feeling frustration building. This did not comfort Lady Isabella.

"That is why, my Lord, that we must stop. I am but a virtuous maid. Pray forgive me, your Majesty, for my wanton actions. You must think me some loose harlot!" She pushed him away. His surprise was great enough to not stop her as she practically ran from the room.

He stumbled back a few steps, until he felt a chair behind him. He sat heavily, perplexed by the sudden turn of events. His hands grabbed his hair, tugging at it, in dissatisfaction. He ran a hand over his face, his fingers running over his swollen lips. His tongue darted out, still able to taste her. The King's infatuation was not abating. He could not purge her from his mind. He had to have her. However, this night had made it clear to Edward that he would have to tread carefully around Lady Isabella. She was innocent, unaware of her captivating effect on him. Edward sat back in his chair. A look of determination graced his fine features. Edward relished a challenge, and this could be his most enjoyable one yet.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so there you have it. What do you think? Reviews are like kisses from Tudorward!**

**Oh, and a plug for my Pimp... go visit Sue's blog, So You Think You Can Write at .com. She writes the funny...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. The response to this story has been incredible! I think I am actually glad now that Sue (Roselover24) and Ellie (Pomme_de_Terre) convinced me to post. Getting reviews makes me smile for the rest of the day! **(Also reviews inspire more Tudorward... ;) )

**OK, now we are seeing a little bit of story kicking off... hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (that I forgot before, but applies just as much): Would I really be writing here if Twilight was mine?? No, didn't think so.  
**

* * *

Music could still be heard filtering through the corridors from the celebration. Edward stood, straightened his clothes and headed back to the Great Hall. As he entered, there was a ripple of bowing and curtseying across the room. He motioned for the festivities to continue. His eyes swept over the sea of heads searching for one in particular. Somehow, he knew that Lady Isabella had not returned. Princess Alice was standing with her ladies across the room, she caught his eye. For some unexplained reason, he felt a heat build in his face. Edward never blushed, what was wrong with him? Princess Alice was not letting him go, she raised an eyebrow in question, and gave a slight nod, a gesture to come over. Edward sighed. He knew there was no avoiding the inevitable. He walked over to his lady sister, and invited her to dance. Dancing was the only way to have some semblance of a private conversation in the middle of such festivities.

"My Lord, dear brother, dare I say you know where my Lady Isabella has disappeared to?" Princess Alice asked all too sweetly. The traitorous blush made another appearance on Edward's features. A spin gave Edward time to formulate a response.

"Dear sister, I know not where my Lady went to, for I have not seen her." He lied through his teeth. Princess Alice gave him a look that told him she knew very well that the Lady Isabella had come to find him.

"My Lord, you know well not to tell me falsehoods." Indeed, Princess Alice had an uncanny instinct to pick a liar, no matter how small the lie.

"Well, you, thyself, should know when certain persons have been scheming," he hissed in her ear. Another break in the conversation, as they handed each other off to fellow dancers as part of the dance. A moment later they were returned together. "Think not that I would not know Lady Isabella was encouraged into following me to my chambers. Such a virtuous maiden, like my Lady Isabella, would have never done such an improper thing as search for a man's company alone." Princess Alice looked enraged; however, she could do nothing but stay silent.

"However, my dear sister, I am not angry." Princess Alice's eyes snapped back up to Edward's face, surprised. Edward smirked. "You see, my dear sister, the Lady Isabella, I think is more naive, more innocent, than you thought. She bolted like a frightened foal. You have just handed me what could be my most gratifying conquest yet."

A look of utter shock at the forthrightness of Edward's words graced Princess Alice's delicate features. She started to try forming words.

"Oh, my Lady, please stop gaping like a fish, it is most unbecoming." Edward circled away as dictated by the dance, a satisfied smile tugging at his lips. However, after completing the circle and reuniting with Princess Alice, he noticed her look of shock had given way to smugness. Edward almost stopped in his tracks as a cold feeling of foreboding washed over him.

"What? My Lady sister, what is it?" He asked, his voice laced with panic, irrational as it was. Princess Alice smiled mysteriously and whirled away. A moment later she whirled back. Edward had not moved, forgoing the dancing. He grabbed Princess Alice, and held her still. She lost some of the self-satisfied look, as she took in his unamused expression. "My lady, what is it?" He said slowly.

"My Lord, I just have a notion that you have met your match in the Lady Isabella. You know not what you have let thyself in for." After her explanation her mischievous smile was back, she let out a giggle at his expression of confusion. Edward felt her tug him off the floor, as he realised he was standing still in the middle of it. His dear sister often had inklings about certain things. He had, and still did really, dismissed it as woman's intuition. Intuition that never had bearing on matters of importance. Edward shook his head and his determination from before returned. Princess Alice's smile widened.

Isabella shut the door to the King's presence chamber, and then bolted down the corridor. She was horribly embarrassed by her brazen behaviour with his Majesty. She dreaded to think what he thought of her now. She knew she could not face the rest of the court tonight, certainly not his Majesty when he made his reappearance. She slowed to a walk once she had cleared a few hallways. Isabella stopped by the dormitory to pick up her prayer book, and then made her way to the chapel. She knelt in one of the pews and prayed for strength, forgiveness and guidance. Isabella didn't understand the feelings the King was invoking. She had felt both hot and cold, relaxed yet coiled like a snake ready to strike, when he had kissed her. There was no reason for his Majesty to want to pursue her; she was plain, forgettable Isabella. On the other hand, she was starting to have his Majesty on her mind all the time. Some of the thoughts were even impure. She clasped her hands in prayer even tighter, begging the Lord for forgiveness.

After a while she stood back up and returned to the dormitory. She summoned a maid to help her out of her beautiful dress, and sent it to be pressed and put away. She climbed into bed, feeling wide awake. Her fingers unconsciously touched her lips, as she remembered the feel of his soft, slightly cracked lips. She turned over and slept fitfully, with flickering dreams of soft copper hair, and piercing, jade eyes.

The next morning, good weather had enticed Princess Alice, with her ladies, to take a walk around the gardens. They now sat under the shade of a tree, enjoying the sunshine.

"I spy some gentlemen do approach, my ladies," said Princess Alice, causing several ladies to look around and then start preening. Isabella, who sat next to the Princess, saw about half a dozen gentlemen coming towards them. She noticed Lord Jacob, Earl of Sussex was among them. Lord Sussex spotted her immediately, headed straight for her and sat next to her.

"How now, my Lady," greeted Lord Sussex. He made a bold move and took Isabella's hand, placing a light kiss on it. Isabella blushed.

"My Lord Sussex, how fare thee this fine day?" she asked.

"Most well. The weather is quite wonderful, today, is it not? A day one must spend outside. The lords are to hunt later."

"I wish you well, and that the hunt is kind to you then," she answered almost mechanically. She remembered when Lord Sussex was just little Master Jacob, always running around, a laugh on his lips. Of course, since his father passed the family titles on to him, Lord Sussex had had to shoulder the great responsibility of running vast estates. He became much more serious, much harder to bring a laugh out of.

"My Lord, must we stand on ceremony. Have we not known one another since we were finished with the wet nurse? Pray we can talk a little more candidly, Master Jacob." Lord Sussex blushed slightly and then grinned. Isabella felt her heart warm as she could see the old Master Jacob peeking through.

"Of course, little lady. Very well. As we must talk candidly, I must ask where you disappeared to after your dance with his Majesty." Isabella felt a blush beginning to rise; she willed it to stay away. She also detected a hard note to Lord Sussex's voice, though she didn't understand what it meant.

"Oh, it was nothing Master Jacob," said Isabella, "I felt tired, and faint after my dance. I think my maids tied my corset too tightly. I went to bed, that is all."

"You did look very close to the King during your dance. I trust he has not approached you in any improper manner. You are a maiden; you do not want thy reputation ruined!" There was definitely a note of anger, or something Isabella couldn't recognise. She averted her eyes.

"Of course not, Master Jacob. Why would the King want anything to do with a nobody like myself? He asked me by chance, and was most courteous. I would expect nothing more or less from his Majesty." She said softly, believing her own words, although she had twisted the truth slightly.

"Now, my little lady, I find it strange then that his Majesty danced with no other, except his lady sister, Princess Alice, last night, after he returned. He spent most of the evening watching the festivities, rather than participating."

"Oh?" said Isabella. She felt a jolt of happiness at the thought of the King dancing with no others, but she pushed it away as a false hope. "I suspect he was tired. He is such a busy man; one should not begrudge him a night of rest." Lord Sussex eyed her closely, as if trying to detect a crack in her armour. She stared him down.

"Well, little lady, I shall ask in advance this time, that at the next celebration that I may have the pleasure of a dance or two with thyself." He bowed his head to her and then waited for her answer.

"Of course, Master Jacob, but there really is no need to ask in advance. I am not in high demand," she laughed.

"On the contrary, little lady. I believe the King has set his eye on you, and shall stop at nothing to have you all to himself. No man, Lord or not, shall be allowed near you if he were to have his way." Isabella frowned.

"I think you see things that are not there, my Lord. I shall save a dance for you though, most certainly," she smiled, and he smiled back. Isabella looked around the group of ladies and lords. She noticed Princess Alice tittering at something the Marquess of Warwick, Lord Jasper Cullen, had said. Princess Alice suddenly looked up as if she knew she was being watched, and caught Isabella's eye, and smiled broadly. Isabella smiled back, though she was slightly less enamored with her company than the Princess obviously was. She turned back to Lord Sussex, and they chatted amiably until the gentlemen took their leave.

"My Lady Isabella, you looked awfully friendly with our Lord Sussex," said Princess Alice teasingly.

"Oh no, your Highness, we are but old friends. We were just remembering the old times."

"Lady Isabella, I truly to not think I have ever met anyone so... oblivious to the attentions of a gentlemen. I wager our Lord Sussex is after your hand in marriage." Isabella looked at the Princess incredulously. Princess Alice sighed in frustration. "You came to court looking for a suitable husband, and now you have two men courting you. One of those men being the King of England! Come now, Lady Isabella, you must be able to see it. Open those pretty eyes of yours. This is what you are here for. Court is the place of opportunity, and you have the pick of the crop!" Isabella now looked gobsmacked. She thought about the sudden interest from Lord Sussex after having not heard from him since he received his inheritance some five years ago. There were also the intense encounters with the King._ What did it all mean? Was she being courted by the King, or was she just another conquest? Why her? _She was, in her eyes, a plain girl who would be happy with a marriage her father agreed with. She could not see what attracted the King, nor, if the Princess was to be believed, Lord Sussex.

Isabella felt someone tap her shoulder, jarring her from her thoughts. She noticed everyone was standing in preparation to return to the Princess' chambers. She scrambled to join them, pushing thoughts of men and their schemes out of her mind.

"Is my lord brother at court today?" Edward asked Lord Warwick.

"I believe so, my Lord."

"Good, send for him. I feel a rematch is necessary." Last time Edward had played tennis against Prince Emmett, it had been a hard fought match of speed and agility over strength.

However a miss-hit shot by Prince Emmett catching Edward hard in the stomach led to a draw being called. "Tell him to meet me at the tennis court in half an hour."

"Very well, my Lord. Anything else?"

"No, that will be all, my Lord."

Half an hour later, Edward and Prince Emmett stood either side of the net, watching courtiers file in, the news of the match having spread like wildfire around the palace. The tennis court was an enclosed area, with high walls right up to the playing area of the hard court. On three sides were sloping roofs protecting the openings through which spectators could watch in the galleries. The game was played with tightly strung racquets and balls made of leather stuffed with horse hair.

Edward spotted the Lady Isabella standing in the shadows of the gallery. As soon as Edward caught her eye, she ducked her head. He knew, even without being able to see through the gloom, that she was blushing. Edward turned to Prince Emmett.

"I think we should start, don't you think, my dear brother? I'm feeling lucky today."

"Certainly," Prince Emmett's eyes had a mischievous sparkle to them, "although I think you will need more than luck to win against me!" Edward raised his eyebrows, grinning.

"Oh ho! Well now, let battle commence!" Edward and Prince Emmett shook hands and retreated to the back of their respective ends. Edward was serving first. The heavy leather ball flew over the net and bounced low to the Prince's feet. The return shot was a low ground stroke whistling as it soared through the air. There was a dull thud as it bounced off the wall on Edward's right, opposite the spectators. After it bounced off the ground Edward smashed it with all his might over the net, straight past the Prince.

"Point! To his Majesty!" called the judge, who this time was Lord Michael Newton of Derby. The still-gathering crowd cheered and applauded.

"Beginner's luck, brother. Just beginner's luck!" called Prince Emmett from across the court. Edward laughed, and took the ball off the servant now at his side.

"Well, if that was beginner's luck, I hope it holds!" he called back. He aimed the ball to bounce off the wall with spin, to try to flummox his opponent into making a mistake. The ball skimmed the top of the net hitting the wall below the gallery. Prince Emmett came thundering towards the gallery causing shrieks to emanate from inside. The ball, instead of bouncing towards the careering Prince, ricocheted at a wider angle. Prince Emmett threw his hand out in front of him to catch himself from flying over the wall into the gallery. The ball rolled off into the corner of the court.

"Another point to his Majesty!" shouted Lord Derby over the cheers. Emmett face hardened with renewed determination. Edward smiled with satisfaction. Finally, this was a competition.

Edward continued to serve and win the next three points before they swapped ends and Prince Emmett was up to serve. Prince Emmett was a study in using brute force to win. His first winning point consisted of the ball flying straight towards Edward down the centre of the court. As it hit the court, Edward had been sure it was going to hit him, the speed to great to move out of the way in time. However, Emmett had used his own tactic against him just to rattle him. The ball had spin causing it to bounce much higher, straight over his head. Point to the Prince. The game carried on, both players finding their feet and winning points here and there. Later, Prince Emmett was serving again when a shot went to bounce of the wall beneath the gallery. Edward sprinted from the opposite side of court, in a vain attempt to catch the ball. Instead he missed and thudded into the wall. He pushed himself out, holding himself up at arm's length, breathing hard. He looked up and came face to face with startled brown eyes. He smiled roguishly.

"Enjoying the game, my Lady?" Lady Isabella bobbed a curtsey, and smiled back.

"Oh, yes your Majesty. This is a closely fought match. Ever so exciting." Her eyes were bright, filled with the excitement she spoke of.

"And who would you think to win such a match?"

"His Highness, the Prince, has such fine skill and strength on the court. I would wager he should win." Edward mouth fell open at this new side of Lady Isabella. After a moment gaping, he threw back his head and laughed uproariously.

"Oi! Brother! I say, stop cavorting with the ladies, we have a game to play," yelled Prince Emmett, goading Edward. "Or mayhap, you forfeit?" Many of the gentlemen watching, laughed along with the Prince, as Edward bowed his head to Lady Isabella in apology, and turned back to the court.

"Forfeit? What of this word? I know not the word 'forfeit'! Let us play on. Let the best man-" he turned to Lady Isabella and winked, "-win!" He strolled leisurely to the back of the court and crouched, waiting for the Prince to serve.

Half an hour later, a well placed shot flew past Prince Emmett's left ear, bouncing off the back wall. Edward pumped his fist as Lord Derby called the final score of "6 points to 5, the King wins!" The crowd cheered. Edward walked up to the net, and grabbed Prince Emmett's hand, tugging him forward to give him a half-embrace with a brotherly slap on the shoulder.

"Well played, my dear brother. Maybe next time?" Edward and Prince Emmett laughed and joked together as they left the court.

Isabella squeezed through the bodies in the gallery, trying to reach the edge. She finally reached to edge and watched the game intently, or rather, watched the King intently. The King was wearing a pair of hose, and a loose linen shirt, with the sleeves pushed back haphazardly during play. The exertion of the game had covered him in a fine sheen of sweat. His hair, more unruly than usual, curled at the neck and forehead, parts of it sticking up from where he had pushed it out of his eyes during play.

She watched as Prince Emmett served. The ball came flying in her direction, low to the ground. The King was dashing from the other side of the court straight for her, in an attempt to return to ball. She heard the ball clunk as it hit the wall and bounced away.

All of a sudden, there was a thump as the King careened into the wall directly in front of her. She jumped in surprise at his sudden arrival. The King pushed himself away slowly then raised his eyes to hers. Isabella felt all thought leave her head as a dazzling smile graced his face. Through panting breaths he asked if she was enjoying the game, which she was. Then something seemed to take her over, when he asked who she thought should win the game. Instead of the obvious answer she teased the King by saying she believed his brother would win. She held her breath, waiting for the angry blow of displeasure from his Majesty. To her great surprise, and relief, he laughed! Eventually, Prince Emmett had become bored with the King's distraction, and the King left her side to rejoin the game.

She felt someone staring at her. She glanced around and immediately spotted who was staring. Lord Sussex was almost glaring at her, his eyes burning. As soon as she looked at him, he turned away, and stared at the court. He was now most assuredly glaring at the King.

"Master Jacob, are you well?" Lord Sussex turned to her. His expression softened.

"Yes, little lady, I am quite well." He frowned again, as if he was questioning what he was about to say. "However, I… dislike that the King has designs on you. I am worried you shall be used, and then tossed aside without thought to your feelings and reputation." A spike of anger and indignation cut through Isabella.

"Lord Sussex, you know nothing of what you speak! The King has been nothing but courteous to me. You have nothing to worry about."

"But you are new here at court; you do not understand what it is like. The King takes a fancy to the latest pretty girl, beds her then gets bored of her. The lady is left in his dust, as he moves on to the next unsuspecting maid. I would not wish that on you, little lady, to see you hurt and left behind." Lord Sussex searched her face. Isabella felt like he was trying to convey something more. She didn't understand. Was the Princess right, that Lord Sussex was jealous? It still seemed absurd.

"Be that as it may, I shall find out on my own, Master Jacob," she retorted. "Anyway, sir, how do you know the King has any interest in me at all?" Lord Sussex chuckled darkly.

"Oh, Miss Isabella, you underestimate thyself greatly. The King has eyes for no other. I doubt he would have been so distracted during the match had he stopped in front of any other person, lady or not." Isabella blushed, and shook her head in denial. She still didn't believe what the Princess and now Lord Sussex were saying, however her defiant streak made an appearance.

"I'm still not sure if I believe either of you, the Princess or yourself, but what if I want his attentions? I imagine he is but the most eligible man at court? Anyway, should he ask, who am I to disobey. He is King, and as such he can do as he pleases."

"I doubt very much that the King sees you as a prospective wife, Miss Isabella! Do you understand what I am trying to say? He shall use you and toss you aside once he is satisfied. It is his way, he has done it before."

"I understand well enough, Master Jacob," she replied sharply. "However, I am willing to take that risk, if he does pursue me, as you are suggesting." Isabella couldn't see what the problem was even if there was one. The King, as Lord Sussex said, would become bored and move onto the next maid who caught his eye. Strangely, this thought caused a twinge of pain to pass through her chest at the thought of the King with another woman. She tried to shake the distracting, confusing feelings away and return her attention to the man in front of her.

"Fine. Fine. I see I will not change your mind today. But pray be careful. I would hate to see you hurt by careless men, no matter their rank. Good day, little lady." Lord Sussex tipped his cap, and walked away. Mayhap, the Princess could be right. If so, it would not be a poor match. She was sure her father would agree wholeheartedly to the match. This line of thought left Isabella cold though. She could not imagine a life with Lord Sussex, no matter how hard she tried at this moment. Maybe, the idea would grow on her. Yes, that is what should happen. One did not marry for love, though love often blossomed from marriage. Despite this platitude to herself, Isabella did not feel any more warmth towards the idea.

She pulled herself from her thoughts and found herself thoroughly alone. She suddenly realised she had been so self-absorbed that she was neglecting her duties. She picked up her skirts and scurried through the palace back to the Princess' apartments.

She arrived back at the Princess' apartments to find Princess Alice gone. Isabella turned to Lady Jessica.

"Lady Jessica, wherefore is her Highness?" Lady Jessica jumped slightly.

"Oh, Lady Isabella, you startled me! The Princess? She was summoned by the King, and left not five minutes ago."

"Thank you. Do you know if she will be long? I would visit my lord father, if time permits."

"I'm sure you will have plenty of time, Lady Isabella. Go, if she returns I shall explain. As I have told you before, you are her favorite. You can do no wrong!" teased Lady Jessica, ushering her out the door.

Isabella hurried through the winding corridors towards her father, Lord Leicester's rooms. After knocking she entered the presence chamber. Her father was sitting reading his correspondence by the light streaming through the window. He looked up as Isabella entered. Isabella bobbed a curtsey.

"Isabella, daughter, what brings you to my rooms? I was actually about to summon you."

"Sir, I just thought I would come see my father when I had the chance. What is you wanted to see me about?" Isabella asked curiously.

"I had a visitor, earlier, an rather unexpected one from his Grace, Lord Sussex. We had a most interesting conversation. He has asked for your hand in marriage." Isabella's jaw dropped.

* * *

***Hides behind a rock* Don't hurt me. It'll all work itself out in the end...**

**Now, on the tennis thing. Ed and Em are playing Real Tennis, which is not like the tennis that is played today exactly. For a start the ball can bounce of all surfaces (walls, floor, ceiling) as many times as they like. This is because the court was basically like a double ended squash court with a net. I'm no expert at Real Tennis but I try to research it enough to get a feel for it. Basically I used Wikipedia : .org/wiki/Real_tennis ...**

**And the same goes for anything else in this story. I do try to research how they would say things, the customs etc. Which is sort of why it sounds like they are going very fast, jumping to marriage and whatnot. It is how it went for many years up until not that long ago. **

**And don't forget Fandom Gives Back! Very worthy cause. **

**Ok, I'm gonna shut up now.... please leave your love for Tudorward!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all... wow. The response has continued to be fabulous! I 3 you all. **

**Big thanks again to Lady Tater/Pomme_de_Terre/Ellie for betaing for me. Go read her stuff (over at ). It's awesome. **

**So apparently, Jacob isn't too popular... well, I am not gonna make him the bad guy as such. I don't want to hate on him lol. So he is around for a bit longer... sorry.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy...**

**

* * *

  
**

A knock brought Edward out of his concentration. He turned towards the door in time for a servant to appear.

"Your Majesty, her Royal Highness has asked to see you."

"Send her in." The door opened wider and his sister entered. "My lady sister, what is it that you want? More clothes? Because I am sure you had new dresses delivered not last week. Even I know that the fashion in Paris has not changed that soon." Princess Alice laughed at Edward's teasing as she took a seat opposite him.

"My dear brother, you think so little of me. I have higher interests than the latest French fashion." Edward smirked.

"Of course you do. Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of your delightful company?" asked Edward pushing his papers aside, and signaling for drinks to be brought. A few moments later, goblets were placed in front of them and filled with wine. A small plate of marzipan fruits was set down between them. Princess Alice took a sip before answering.

"I have a suitor." The Princess' smile widened, a besotted look in her eyes. Edward frowned.

"Oh really? No one has approached me for your hand. This suitor does understand he must seek my favour?"

"Oh yes. He knows the etiquette of court quite thoroughly. He just doesn't quite know he is my suitor yet." She giggled as Edward found himself very confused, although this was quite normal when talking with his sister.

"He does not know? How so? And who is this unsuspecting gentleman?"

"Well, I have only recently met him. His name is Jasper Cullen, Marquess of Warwick. However, I believe he will approach your Majesty in due course. I can't explain why I think he will, it is just a feeling if you will, as I have met him just the once, but I would not be surprised nor would I object to his courtship." Edward shook his head in bemusement at his sister. Her 'feelings' were often bothersome, but, then again, she seemed convinced about the Marquess. Edward could find no objection to the match, should the Marquess approach him.

"Sister, if you believe it so, I shall await his visit. Was that all?"

"No, sir. I believe Lady Isabella may have a suitor, too." Edward narrowed his eyes, wondering why his sister was bringing up Lady Isabella.

"My lady, you know I have no interest in court gossip." He tried to sound dismissive but it sounded forced even to his own ears.

"There is no need to pretend to me, my lord. You and I know very well that you have your eye on her. It is Jacob Black, the Earl of Sussex."

A surge of anger flooded through Edward. He stood, his chair screeching against the stone floor. It was perhaps true that he had not publicly staked a claim on Lady Isabella but the court had eyes and ears. It was most likely common knowledge that the King had taken a liking to the lady, therefore effectively putting her out-of-bounds for the moment. Edward's anger was also directly aimed at Lord Sussex, for the idea of any other man having Lady Isabella caused a sick feeling in his stomach. This shocked Edward, dissipating some of his anger. By this point, he had started pacing in front of the fireplace, Princess Alice looking on with a knowing expression. Edward could not think of when he had had any such feeling towards a woman. In most cases they were a means to an end. Now this girl had ensnared his whole being. He could not think of anyone else. Other ladies had fluttered their eyelashes, curtseyed low, affording him ample view, but he did not even notice. The pacing stopped abruptly. It was clear to him now. He just had to have her, then the distraction would clear and he would be normal again. He turned back to Princess Alice.

"Well, this betrothal has not happened yet, has it?" he asked rhetorically, but part of him was worried about the answer. Edward finally noticed the infuriatingly knowing look on his sister's face and grimaced.

"No. Not at this time, as of yet." A more serious expression crossed her face. "However, I might warn your Majesty that Lady Isabella has not been corrupted by this court, she still believes in purity of her marriage bed. I have a feeling she will fight you every step of the way unless you ask for her hand. She has a strong will." Edward stared at Princess Alice, both for her bluntness at the subject, as well as the revelation. He had witnessed some of this reticence from Lady Isabella, he had thought it just naivety, but it was more than that it seemed. He blinked, coming out of his stupor.

"I believe this court has corrupted my dear sister far too much! However, I am grateful for your forthrightness." He stood, his sister also, dismissing her with a kiss on the forehead. She had given him a lot to think about.

Isabella's mind was racing. Master Jacob wanted to marry her. Master Jacob wanted to marry her! Despite the Princess' hints to Master Jacob's wishes, she had still dismissed them. After her conversation with him earlier, she had noticed a fierce look in his eyes when he looked at her. She had started to doubt her own conviction that Master Jacob was just a close acquaintance. Mayhap he was courting her, but she still lacked full belief of it. Now it appeared it had actually happened, but there was no feeling of happiness rushing through her at what she knew was an excellent match. As before when she had contemplated a life with Master Jacob, she felt nothing; no warmth, happiness, nothing. She realised immediately, this was not what she wanted, but then what could she do? Her fate rested in the hands of her father, and she knew what he had decided.

"I consented. He is asking for a dowry of just £1000. Most reasonable. Most likely because he has been friendly with our family." Isabella made no acknowledgement of what her father had just said. She just stared blankly into the empty fireplace. "Isabella? Daughter, are you listening to me?" Her father's raised voice trying to get her attention, cut through the fog that had seemed to descend. She shook her head to clear it.

"Pray forgive me, father. It just seems so sudden, most unexpected."

"You are content with this arrangement, though?" Isabella, despite the ill feeling she felt about the situation, nodded her head. There was, in truth, nothing she could do. She could not, and would not defy her father. She plastered a fake smile on her face to appease him.

"Of course, father. I am so very content. I am afraid my time is running short. Her Royal Highness will be missing me. May I leave, sir?" Her father looked a little doubtful of her level of contentment, but nodded and bid her leave.

Isabella closed the heavy door behind her, feeling a wave of panic start to take her over. She started to walk away, trying to keep herself together. As she kept turning corner after corner, not taking notice of where she was going, she started to hyperventilate. She staggered around another bend, and bumped into something solid, and clothed. She glanced ahead to see wine-coloured velvet with slashes. She dropped into a curtsey, assuming she had bumped into some duke or earl.

"Forgive me, my Lord, I was not looking where I was going." Instead of an answer she saw out of the corner of her eye, a hand beckon her to rise. She straightened up, finally raising her head to see who had taken the brunt of her inattentiveness. She gasped.

"Your Majesty! Oh, I did not realise it was you. Pray forgive my clumsiness." The King was frowning. He brought a hand up to Isabella's face and brushed a thumb over her cheek.

"My dear lady, why do you cry? Who has done this to you?" Isabella became aware of wet tracks down her face. She started wiping her face brusquely, embarrassed to be caught crying in a hallway.

"It was just a piece of unexpected news, your Majesty, that my lord father did give me just a few moments ago. For shame, I did not think where I was going."

"Come with me. I know just the thing to raise your spirits. You must tell me everything; I would like to help, if I can." Before Isabella could protest, he grabbed her hand and tugged her down the hallway to the first door they came to. They entered the chamber and the King gestured to Isabella to take a seat. He signaled to a servant to pour some wine.

"You are in luck, my lady, for I was visited not an hour ago by my dear sister, and we have some marzipan left. I'm sure this will cheer you, will it not?" he smiled gently nudging the plate of fruit-shaped sweets towards her. She nodded mutely, and took a small piece and nibbled nervously on it. The King leaned forward and took her hand that was under the table, stroking his thumb over her tightly fisted knuckles.

"Now, what could possibly have made my dear Lady Isabella cry?" Isabella struggled to swallow the tiny mouthful of marzipan, trying to think what best to tell his Majesty. She took another nibble to try to stall her answer. His thumb kept caressing her hand, distracting her, making it hard to come up with something other than the truth. She knew, without a doubt, that the King would be angry if she told the truth. However, it was inevitable that the betrothal would be announced publicly, and then the King would be beyond angry. She didn't know what to do, so she continued to nibble.

"Isabella," she looked up, startled to hear him call her by her given name. He smirked and continued, "Pray tell me what is wrong. If you are worried about angering me, I promise you, I will not be angry." He squeezed her hand as if to reinforce his promise.

"My f-father informed m-me that he has been approached with an offer for my hand in-" Isabella paused, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes in nervous anticipation, "in m-marriage." The thumb on her hand stopped moving.

Marriage. The word kept spinning around his mind taunting him. Despite his sister's warnings that this might happen, Edward was still shocked by Lady Isabella's revelation. He believed he had more time, time to… he didn't know what, but he had needed that time. He felt a burning feeling, not unlike anger ignite in the pit of his stomach as he thought about Lord Sussex having unrestricted access to Lady Isabella as his wife. He was aware that just because a lady was married did not impede his access, but something felt wrong about the whole situation. A soft, cautious voice cut through his reverie.

"Your Majesty?" He jerked his head up to meet Lady Isabella's eyes that were screwed up in pain. "Your Majesty, you are hurting my hand." He looked down at his large hand holding her small, feminine hand in a vice grip. He dropped her hand like it was burning. Lady Isabella flexed her fingers; Edward grimaced at causing her pain, however accidental.

"Forgive me, I did not-"

"There is nothing to forgive." She waved her hand in front of his face, wiggling her fingers. "See, no damage done."

Edward's hand shot up to grab her fingers still dangling in front of his face. He rubbed his fingers over them, trying to apologise through his actions instead. Tension suddenly filled the room. He watched Lady Isabella's eyes widen at the palpable change in atmosphere. He brought her fingers up to his lips and placed a lingering kiss there, never taking his eyes from hers. A sharp intake of air cut through the utter silence that had fallen between them. Edward pulled his chair closer until his knees were touching Lady Isabella's, one on either side of her knees. Using the hand he was still holding, he tugged it, getting her to lean forward. Her shallow breaths now blew over his lips, a sweet scent of rose water filling his nose. Edward searched her eyes.

"Are you happy about the betrothal?" He asked quietly.

"What difference would it make? It is not for me to decide whether I want it or not. The match is a good one. I am content with that, for my father's sake." She shrugged, sounding resigned. Edward shook his head with mounting frustration at her deferential behaviour, though he did not blame her for it.

"It makes a difference to me. I could not see you unhappy. It does not matter whether the match is 'good' or not." Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, but she smiled a watery smile. "I am King, Isabella. I can stop it if you want me to. Just say the word." Lady Isabella frowned.

"Stop it? Then what, your Majesty? I should be disgraced! I shall look as if I were cast aside by Lord Sussex, and bring shame to my father. No other man should want me, a disgraced woman. I would far rather marry a man and be comfortable, than not marry at all!" She started to sound quite indignant about any suggestion of calling off any betrothal.

"Of course not. Surely you know by now that I want you." He whispered. Edward started to lean in further, trying to kiss Lady Isabella. He almost overbalanced, as Lady Isabella had straightened up.

"Are you-?" She started, and then shut her mouth. She continued for a few moments to indecisively open and close her mouth. "Are you asking me for my hand in marriage, your Majesty?" She finally asked dubiously. Edward now straightened up as well.

"What?" He was baffled at how she had jumped to this conclusion. However, surprisingly the idea filled him with warmth, and that feeling he couldn't name. "That is not what I meant."

"Then what is it that you want from me? You want me, but not as your wife? I do not understand." Edward did not know what to say, he was still confused by the direction the conversation had taken. There was suddenly a look of dawning comprehension on Lady Isabella's face. She eyed him suspiciously. "You want me as your mistress," she said slowly. Edward, again, was surprised. Initially, he had wanted her as a mistress. His advisors had offers from across Europe for brides and Edward had assumed he would marry a princess from France, maybe Spain. In the mean time, Lady Isabella had caught his eye, and when this had happened before nothing had stopped him. Now, he was not sure what he wanted, except he wanted her.

Lady Isabella tugged her hands from his grip, and clasped them tightly in her lap. Edward looked up into her eyes. They were brimming with tears, again.

"Your Majesty," she started, her voice wavering, "I'm not sure I could do this. You say you would not see me unhappy. I am not sure I would be happy as a mistress. I believe in the sanctity of marriage, and could not give my body to one that was not my husband. Forgive me, my lord." She went to stand. Edward's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go." He whispered. He tugged her forward towards him once more until their faces were just inches apart. "Then you shall not be my mistress. You… intrigue me, Isabella. I cannot let you go, as hard as I try." He closed the gap between them, giving Lady Isabella a searing kiss, pouring his feelings, many that he could not verbalise, into it. He broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Warwick, I don't know what is happening to me! My every thought is of her. My body, it needs her. But- but she refused me?" Edward sounded very confused, while Lord Warwick tried to contain his amused smirk. "She refused me. She refused me!" Edward stood suddenly, and slammed his hands on to the trestle table in front of him. Lord Warwick jumped.

"How dare she refuse me? I am King! I can have whomever I please, whenever I desire. Why?" He yelled to the room that was empty, save for Lord Warwick.

"Then why, my Lord, did you let her?" asked Lord Warwick, his smirk returning. A frown fell over Edward's face, as he contemplated this question. As suddenly as the anger arrived, it evaporated as Edward slumped back into his chair, his frown deepening.

It had been a day since Lady Isabella had refused him, and he had been sulking ever since. The court had felt the building tension and many had fled to carry out errands that had suddenly been remembered. It did not bode well to be on the receiving end of the King's ire, no matter whether one was the cause of said ire or not.

"I do not know why I let her," he said quietly. "I seem to forget…" He fell into silence again, thinking. Lady Isabella had unintentionally insinuated herself into his consciousness. He was beginning to recognise that she was more than a passing fancy to him now. Edward was starting to care. He realised that his jealousy towards Lord Sussex was less to do with him wanting the same woman, than Edward not wanting any other man anywhere near her. A sense of decisiveness overcame him. He turned to Lord Warwick.

"He cannot marry her. We must do something, my Lord."

"Well, as King, you know you can stop it. However, it would cause a stir in court," answered Lord Warwick calmly, becoming Edward's voice of reason as ever. "You have managed, surprisingly successfully, to keep this…" he gestured at Edward, looking for the right word, "matter quiet. The revelation that you are potentially courting Lady Isabella will cause undue attention on the both of you."

"What do you suggest?"

"Do you intend to marry her, should you break up this agreement? I mean, your Majesty, that you are not just after her on a whim. This is not just a passing fancy? This could potentially ruin the Lady Isabella, if something were to go wrong. You must think this through, my Lord."

Edward found himself thinking of marriage to Lady Isabella again, and felt the warmth the thought gave him once more. He may not be sure what he felt towards Lady Isabella, but marriage to her felt right. Despite his conviction he still sounded surprised as he answered Lord Warwick.

"Yes. Yes, I should want to marry Lady Isabella." Lord Warwick nodded, looking thoroughly unsurprised by Edward's admission.

"Very well, my Lord. The first thing that should occur is to prevent the announcement of the betrothal. I still think this should take place behind closed doors." He sat back, tapping his chin in thought. His eyes lightened as an idea took hold. "Ah!" Edward leaned forward in anticipation, but Lord Warwick frowned, shook his head and returned to thinking. Edward sighed in frustration. "Yes, yes, that could work. Your Majesty?" Edward raised an eyebrow, indicating Lord Warwick should continue.

"You must make your intent clear to Lady Isabella; otherwise nothing can be done without the whole of England knowing. Between Lady Isabella and thyself, you must appeal to her father, though I doubt that would be difficult. That way, her father can annul the agreement between him and Lord Sussex."

"That's it?"

"Yes, what else is needed? Anything else would leak into court gossip. It need not be complicated." Lord Warwick shrugged. "Mayhap the only thing is that it must be done soon. Lord Sussex or Lord Leicester shall not keep this news under their caps for very much longer."

"Of course, very well. This is a good plan. Well done, Warwick. What would I do without you?"

"I dread to think, my Lord!" They both laughed, and then sat in comfortable silence.

"What if Lady Isabella does not agree?" Asked Edward anxiously, breaking the silence. Lord Warwick was about to laugh, but stopped when he saw the genuine uncertainty on Edward's face.

"My Lord, I cannot think of one reason why she would not be amenable to you." He said with quiet assurance. Edward still looked slightly skeptical, but nodded.

"Very well. I shall tell her on the morrow. It is much too late now," said Edward, finally noticing the darkened windows, and the flickering lights of candles around the room.

"As you will, my Lord. I bid you a good night, your Majesty." Lord Warwick bowed, and then left the room, leaving Edward with much to think about.

* * *

**A/N: So Tudorward has got his bum in gear... yay! So what do you think? Leave a review and Tudorward will come round in just a jaunty crown ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Morning/Afternoon/Evening folks! Sorry about the wait for this chapter... Christmas has been very busy for me. For a start I almost got stuck in France for the whole holiday when the Channel Tunnel stopped service!!! Anywho... I hope this chapter makes the wait vaguely worth it :)**

**Thanks again to my cheerleaders: Roselover24 and Lady Tater, who's also my beta :)**

**And a big thanks to you, the readers and reviewers. Each review makes me grin like a loon ;) and also inspires me to write the damn thing! lol**

**

* * *

  
**

Isabella was walking arm in arm with Princess Alice around the palace gardens. The princess had been positively bursting at the seams about something when she had taken Isabella away from her embroidery. Princess Alice had dragged her outside and was now bouncing with repressed excitement as they moved further away from the palace into the cover of rose trellises, at the edge of the gardens, near some woods. They came to a bench, and the princess pushed Isabella to sit on it, while she remained standing and pacing.

"My Lady, whatever is the matter?" she said after a moment or two of the princess' pacing.

"Oh, Lady Isabella! The Marquess of Warwick, Jasper Cullen, has asked my lord brother for my hand in marriage! Of course, my brother did say not to tell anyone at this time… but I just could not hold it in one moment longer!" Princess Alice seemed to calm down after getting this news off her chest, and looked at Isabella for her reaction.

"My Lady, that is the most wonderful news! You must be the happiest maiden in the kingdom." Isabella was genuinely happy for the princess, but at the same time, she felt disappointed that her betrothal had not made her feel the same way.

"Oh, I am, Lady Isabella! So happy! Of course I knew it was going to happen, but it is still so exciting to know." Princess Alice continued chattering happily about her plans and hopes for the future. Isabella sat listening, responding at the appropriate points.

Isabella looked more closely at her surroundings. They were on the edge of some of the hunting grounds of the palace. She could hear, over the princess, the sounds of many horses barreling through the undergrowth in the distance, as well as the barks from the hounds. The sun was starting to sink behind the roofs of the palace. Isabella was sure the hunt was on its way back, before they were lost in darkness. Sure enough, the barks of the hounds were getting louder and clearer.

"Oh!" exclaimed Princess Alice, "The hunt returns! My Lord Cullen mentioned a hunt this afternoon. I do hope the game was satisfactory." She stood as the shouts of the men started to become clear over the barks. Isabella joined the princess as the first dogs came pelting through the trees. More and more dogs passed until finally the first horse broke from the forest and suddenly horses surrounded Isabella and the princess. Two men dismounted in front of them. Princess Alice dropped into a curtsey at Isabella's side. Isabella looked at who was in front of her, gasped, and fell immediately into a deep curtsey. The King was part of the hunt.

Isabella suddenly felt suspicious of the princess' choice of setting for her announcement. How convenient that the hunt, which coincidently included the King, would come past just as they were sitting there.

"Your Majesty, how fare the hunt today?" asked Princess Alice. Isabella was sure she could detect a self-satisfied tone in her voice. The King turned towards the princess more fully, raising an eyebrow, almost as if he also detected something.

"The hunt, my dear sister, was most rewarding. Two deer, and even a boar. We are well pleased." He glanced at Isabella before turning back to Princess Alice. "I would like to speak with Lady Isabella before we eat." He stared at Princess Alice, as if daring her to question him. "Lord Cullen, please escort my sister back to the palace." Lord Cullen, who had also dismounted, came forward and took Princess Alice's proffered hand. The hunting party headed back to the palace leaving the King alone with Isabella.

"Pray sit, my Lady," said the King, as he gestured to the bench beside them. She sat, while not once taking her eyes off him. He remained standing, making her more nervous. The King stood by his horse, stroking its nose, apparently composing his thoughts.

He turned around quite suddenly and fixed Isabella was an intense gaze.

"I don't want you to marry Lord Sussex," he burst out. He hurried over to sit next to her, while Isabella sat in shock. "Forgive me, but Isabella you cannot marry that man. I do not believe you really want to." He took her hands in his own, and implored her to understand him with his sea-green eyes. She stared down at their clasped hands, trying desperately to understand.

"Wha- I don't-," she stammered, "Why?" The King frowned at her.

"Do you not remember our conversation the other day, Isabella?" He questioned her.

"Of course, your Majes-"

"Pray, call me Edward, Isabella," he interrupted. Isabella eyes widened as she blushed, completely taken aback by his request. "You were saying?" he prompted.

"Er, I remember the conversation, your-," the King raised his eyebrows, "Ed- Edward. You had made thyself perfectly clear. You say you 'want' me, but shall not marry me. I could not do it." She searched his face, wondering where the King was going with this conversation. She did not want to relive that conversation again in particular detail. She had felt overwhelming hurt when he revealed he only wanted a fling.

He looked tortured as he too recalled that conversation. His face took on a look of determination.

"You see, Isabella, that is what I thought I wanted! Before, I did not know you. I just saw a beautiful face, one that captivated me. I have since gotten to know you," His voice dropped to a whisper, "I have discovered an interesting, if perhaps slightly unconventional, lady that is now more beautiful than I first thought." The King lifted a hand and brushed a thumb tenderly over her cheek, brushing away the tears that had escaped. She took in a trembling breath.

"What are you saying?" She searched his eyes looking for any glimmer of deception, not daring to hope.

"What I am trying to say," he said, smiling softly, "is that I want you, Isabella," He grabbed her limp hand and brought it to his lips. "I want you to be my wife." Isabella gasped.

She then did something she would have never done before. She practically leapt into the King's lap and kissed him. Not the careful, naive kisses from previous encounters, but a deep, passionate kiss. The King grunted from the sudden weight on his lap, but a moment later groaned as her tongue sought entrance.

A few moments later, the King gently pulled away. He was smiling, but he looked serious.

"Now, Isabella, we still need to decide what to do with your Lord Sussex," he said slightly hissing the last few words. "I have already devised a plan of sorts," he continued, his fingers playing with her hair, distracting her.

"A plan?" She murmured. The King seemed to also be having trouble staying on subject, peppering kisses across her neck and collarbone.

"Mmhmm. I'm afraid it requires you telling your father about this." He gestured, indicating the two of them. "Of course, I highly doubt Lord Leicester will have much of a problem with the King wanting to marry his daughter. However, we can have him come by my chambers to tell him." He continued to worship her neck in between sentences.

"The only problem we foresee is with Lord Sussex. I imagine he will not take this with good heart. But I shall deal with Lord Sussex, give him lands or some such." Isabella was past caring what the plan was, as the King had started kissing back up to her mouth. She struggled to break through the haze.

"Your- forgive me, Edward, do you not think… Do you not think we should be returning soon?"

It apparently took Herculean effort for the King to pull his head away from Isabella's neck. He sighed.

"You are right, Isabella." He lifted Isabella out of his lap, as if she were as light as a feather, setting her down gently. He stood and held out a hand to her. "Shall we?"

The next day, Isabella found herself standing outside her father's chambers. She rapped her knuckles on the door in front of her.

"Enter," called a voice from within. "Ah, Isabella, my dear." She greeted her father, and sat in the nearby chair.

"Well, daughter, what is it?"

"The King has asked to see you, my Lord."

"The King? Whatever for? There are no privy council meetings until next week." Lord Leicester looked throughly confused. Isabella tried to fight the blush threatening at her neck.

"He has just asked to see you," she answered. "He also said he wanted to see you immediately, my Lord."

"This is most surprising. Well, it will not do to keep his Majesty waiting. Come, Isabella." He stood, donning his cap. Isabella joined him at the doorway, then followed her father through the winding hallways to the King's chambers.

"The Earl of Leicester and his daughter, Lady Isabella, have arrived, your Majesty," announced a servant, opening the door wider to grant entrance to them. They both entered, giving a deep bow and curtsey to the King.

"My Lord Leicester," said the King warmly, "how fare thee?"

"Well, your Majesty, most well," he answered, still looking puzzled.

"Good, good. Well, my Lord, I have not invited you here on a fool's errand. I actually have something important to discuss with you." The King's face turned more serious, as he gestured for Isabella and her father to take a seat.

"Indeed, my Lord?"

"Aye, and it involves your lovely daughter, Lady Isabella," said the King, nodding towards Isabella. "I have heard that you have accepted a proposal of marriage to your daughter from the Earl of Sussex." Lord Leicester nodded.

"Although I heard about this, it has not been announced I understand?" Another nod. "Well, I would like to offer… a counter-proposal, if you will."

Isabella had never seen her father's eyes go so wide. He sat in shock for several moments; Isabella started to worry for his health. She placed a small hand on her father's arm.

"Father? Father? Are you well?" She looked over to the King and frowned. He was smirking.

"Edward!" He vainly tried to correct his expression but failed miserably.

Finally, her father seemed to come to his senses, still seemingly in shock. He looked at Isabella.

"When did this happen? I thought you were quite content with the Earl of Sussex." Isabella glanced at the King, who gave her a nod of encouragement.

"My Lord, when you informed me of Lord Sussex's offer, I was content. I was not truly aware of the King's…" She struggled for the correct word.

"I think what Lady Isabella is trying to say, my Lord, is that she was not aware of my affection for her." Isabella stared at the King, wide-eyed, and blushed brightly at his admission.

"Of course, I intend to marry your daughter whether you agree or not. However, for the happiness of Lady Isabella, and consequently me, I would like your blessing. I offer you the Dukedom of Bedford as part of the offer, and the dowry shall remain the same as you would have given Lord Sussex, £1000."

Lord Leicester gaped, Isabella held her breath. Her father shook his head, as if to clear it. He looked questioningly at Isabella. She nodded her head, and smiled. He seemed to have made his decision then, because he looked decisive.

He looked at the King, and nodded.

"I accept your offer, your Majesty, and give my blessing whole-heartedly." The King stood and extended a hand to Lord Leicester.

"I thank you for your blessing, my Lord." He inclined his head towards her father, who shook his hand firmly.

Lord Leicester stood and bowed to the King.

"I shall inform Lord Sussex forthwith. Good day, your Majesty." He turned and left.

Isabella slumped in her seat, feeling tension leave her body. The King turned to her, smiling broadly. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"That went well, do you not think?" He seemed giddy, and it was infectious. Isabella straightened and snaked a hand around the King's neck, pulling his face towards hers. The excitement coursing through her body caused her to be bold. She kissed him lightly, then to the King's apparent surprise, she darted her tongue out seeking entrance, which he granted willingly. The outside world could wait for now.

The door swung open suddenly. Edward jerked up straight from the papers he was poring over. The tip of his quill snapped, ink splattering across the parchment.

Princess Alice had burst into the room with Prince Emmett following behind looking exasperated. After his initial shock, Edward watched on, highly amused.

"Sister! You should be announced. You cannot just walk in, unannounced! Whatever is so important?" He stalked to Princess Alice's side, turned towards the King and bowed. "Your Majesty." Prince Emmett turned back to Princess Alice.

Princess Alice was almost vibrating with, what Edward assumed, was repressed excitement. She waved Prince Emmett off, staring intently at Edward.

"Is it true? Is it really true?"

"Is what true? What is our dear, if mayhap, insane sister talking about, my Lord?" Prince Emmett asked sounding very confused.

"To what are you referring, my Lady? You have interrupted my work." He tried to sound stern, but his grin kept cracking his façade. Princess Alice paid his admonition no mind.

"Lady Isabella, of course! Are you to be married?" She was now actually bouncing. Edward just raised an eyebrow. A squeal erupted out of Princess Alice.

"Oh! I just knew it!" She threw decorum to the wind and threw her arms around Edward's neck.

"Oof!"

Prince Emmett just shook his head in resignation, but showed his congratulations to Edward with a smile, who grinned back over Princess Alice's shoulder.

Edward gently pushed Princess Alice off him, not angry in the slightest. If he thought he could get away with it, he would be jumping up and down too!

Charles sat behind his desk, wondering how in the good Lord's name this had happened. Of course he could not have asked for a more suitable husband for his daughter, Isabella, but he had hardly expected such a match. His pride in Isabella had since overcome his shock, however he did now have to inform her other suitor, Lord Sussex, of this new situation. He summoned a messenger boy to invite Lord Sussex to his chambers. He mulled over how to tell Lord Sussex.

A sharp knock echoed through the room.

"Enter," called Charles, standing to greet his visitor.

"Your Grace, you summoned me?" said Lord Sussex, looking curious.

"Yes. There has been some developments with my daughter, Lady Isabella." He gestured for Lord Sussex to take a seat.

Lord Sussex frowned.

"What of these developments, my Lord? I trust she is in good health?"

"Oh yes, she is most well. It concerns your betrothal, my Lord." Charles knew he was skirting the issue slightly, but he knew he could not be too blunt about this.

Lord Sussex's face cleared slightly, though he still looked a little confused. He looked reluctant to say something.

"Can you- can you not afford the dowry, my Lord? Forgive me if I have been too forward."

"The dowry? Oh, no. That has nothing to do with it, my Lord. It has to do with Lady Isabella, and-" Charles took a breath. "And the King."

Charles watched Lord Sussex's face as it fell, then an emotionless expression masked his obvious disappointment. However, he didn't look at all surprised, which intrigued Charles.

Lord Sussex sighed.

"I had thought as much, though I hoped differently. I had thought if I could… I don't know what I could do. But then again, I'm up against the King of England." His eyebrows bunched together as he talked about the King. "He asked you, my Lord, for your daughter's hand? And you accepted, I gather."

It was a statement, not a question. Charles nodded, giving Lord Sussex a sympathetic look.

"I am truly sorry, my Lord, but it is what my daughter wanted," he said.

"I- I understand, my Lord. If that was all, I should be on my way." He bowed to Charles, and turned to leave the room.

"Lord Sussex?" He turned back to face Charles, who came from around his desk. Charles placed a comforting hand on Lord Sussex's shoulder. "I do hope you will not avoid us, my Lord. Your family has been a good friend to us; you have been a good friend."

"Of course, my Lord. You have been a good friend, also, to my family and I." Charles patted Lord Sussex on the shoulder, letting him go.

Charles returned to sit behind his desk hoping Isabella knew what she was doing, because he surely didn't.

Isabella was sitting quietly, near Princess Alice, sewing a shirt. They were gathered in one of the King's chambers, courtiers milling all around.

It had been a day since the King had approached her father about his intentions. Isabella had never seen such a look of shock on her father's face. She knew that her father was to tell Lord Sussex of the new situation. She felt terrible about turning Lord Sussex away but she couldn't be happier with the alternative. A permanent smile now graced her face, causing Princess Alice to glow with a satisfaction that she was right all along. Isabella couldn't care less anymore.

However, the betrothal hadn't been announced to the court. The King was planning to announce it this evening at dinner. He was waiting until Lord Sussex had been informed. Isabella was decidedly nervous about it but she was trying to ignore it.

She felt, rather than saw a person stand in front of her. She secured her needle before looking up to see who it was.

"Lord Sussex? What a … pleasant surprise!" She said, a feeling of unease coming over her. Lord Sussex bowed then took the seat next to her. He looked forlorn. She glanced over to the King who was staring intently at the two of them. He raised an eyebrow in question. She shook her head, shrugging slightly before turning her attention back to Lord Sussex who had been watching the exchange with a thoughtful expression.

"It appears I have been proven wrong." He fell silent. He seemed to be contemplating what he wanted to say next. "Can I speak to you-" he glanced around the room, "Speak to you alone? Away from this noise?"

Isabella frowned, unsure what his intentions were. She searched his face. She couldn't find anything deceitful there but she felt it would be a very bad idea to leave the room with him. She glanced again at the King, who was now looking distinctly unimpressed that Lord Sussex had not left her alone yet. She knew it would be reckless but she felt she owed Lord Sussex an explanation. He had been a friend for many years. She turned back to him and nodded hesitantly. He just nodded back, before standing. She rose and turned to Princess Alice to explain where she was going. Princess Alice was staring at her looking thoughtful.

"I shall be just outside, my Lady," she said, not looking Princess Alice in the eyes, "I have to explain." She willed Princess Alice to understand.

Princess Alice nodded.

"Be careful, Lady Isabella."

Isabella curtseyed and followed Lord Sussex out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: So there we are... thoughts? **

**Now I have a little pimping to do... first off: I was interviewed over at the SYTYCW blog (.com/?p=1161). So if you want to know a little bit more about me, Tudorward etc... that's your first port of call.**

**Next is a new O/S contest: An Edward to Remember (.com/?p=1199) hosted by the SYTYCW blog. Go forth and write! Or vote. Or both... whichever ;)**

**Oh... and a review would be greatly appreciated ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! The response last time around was amazing! We broke 100 reviews! I can't thank you all enough... :)**

**So thanks as usual to Roselover2, and Lady Tater (my beta extraordinaire) both of them are my cheerleaders :) And thanks to anyone else who pimped me out, it's much appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Princess Alice drifted over to Edward a few minutes after Lady Isabella left the room. Edward was staring at the door through which Lady Isabella had left, as if he were trying to see through it.

"What does she think she is doing?" He hissed at his sister.

"She said she had to explain something to Lord Sussex. And there is no need to be angry at me, brother," said Princess Alice quietly, but firmly.

"Explain what? What has she to explain to him?" He asked.

"Well, if I recall correctly, my Lord, the Lady Isabella has been friends with Lord Sussex for many years. I would not think she wants to lose him as a friend."

Edward huffed.

"Fine. I shall give them but 10 minutes," he grumbled reluctantly. Princess Alice rolled her eyes. Edward sat drumming his fingers against his armrest, ignoring everyone in the room, eyes trained on the door. He shuffled around in his seat, then stood suddenly. Princess Alice, who was still standing beside his chair, jumped.

"Where are you going, your Majesty?" He ignored her as he stalked across the room, and threw open the door. He stormed down the corridor, spotting the pair far enough down the hall to be out of earshot of the guards to his chambers. As he continued towards them, his anger grew.

They were standing a few yards apart and looked extremely surprised by the abrupt appearance of their king. Edward threw a hard glance at Lord Sussex before turning fully to Lady Isabella. She turned to face him fully, standing her ground with a determined look on her face. Her purposeful stance caused him to hesitate momentarily, but he plowed on regardless.

"What is going on out here?"

"I was only explaining what has happened to Lord Sussex, your Majesty. He is an old friend," she said patiently.

Despite Princess Alice's reasons for Lady Isabella's need to talk with Lord Sussex, Edward felt the bubbling jealousy rise once again. He knew it was irrational, but there was no stopping it. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Really? It certainly did not look like you were 'only explaining'," he said disdainfully.

Edward saw, out of the corner of his eye, Lord Sussex's eyes widen before he schooled his features. Lady Isabella's face hardened in anger as she placed her hands on her hips. He felt his own eyes widen in trepidation, realising he had just said something very wrong. He involuntarily took a small step back. Lord Sussex snorted. Edward glared briefly at him before turning back to the indignant, but, he noticed, quite beautiful in her anger, woman in front of him.

"How dare you! Master Jacob and I have known each other a long time. We grew up together. I wanted to give him an explanation! And nothing more!" Lord Sussex stood behind her watching, a smile tugging at his lips. "If you had not noticed, I have broken my betrothal with Lord Sussex to accept yours. I should think you could be a little more understanding."

Edward felt the guilt role over him like a cold wave. He stepped back further as she turned back to Lord Sussex.

"I'm sorry, Master Jacob. Truly, I am. We will still be friends though, won't we?"

"As long as you want me around, little lady." With a small, sad smile, Lord Sussex bowed deeply to Lady Isabella before quickly bowing towards Edward and taking his leave. Lady Isabella turned and walked slowly towards Edward.

"Pray forgive me, Isabella. I know not what came over me." As she reached him, she placed a finger on his lips stopping any more words of apology.

"There is no need to worry about Lord Sussex, Edward. Never forget that I want you over him. Always." She pushed up on her toes to give him a reassuring kiss on the lips. In return he leant down to deepen the kiss, grabbing Lady Isabella around the waist, pulling her tight against him. She sighed happily, and he smiled against her mouth.

After several moments he pulled away slightly.

"I will be announcing the news at dinner. I want you to sit at my side at the table, not with my sister's other ladies-in-waiting." He kissed her lightly on the side of the mouth, as she nodded looking a little nervous. "I imagine my sister has also organised some sort of celebration for after dinner. I know that is not favourable to you but my sister cannot be stopped." Lady Isabella chuckled.

"I shall be fine, Edward. I suppose I must get used to it, as apparently I am to be queen?" A look of realisation crossed her face, as she understood what lay before her.

"Of course, you shall be the Queen of England. But, Isabella, you must remember, first and foremost you will be my wife. Just as I will be your husband before I am the King of England." He smiled down at her, rubbing a thumb over her cheek as if to remove the nerves she was feeling.

"However, that does remind me to begin the organisation of your coronation. It shall happen soon after the wedding, I would expect." He gave her a kiss on her forehead before letting her go.

"We should return. Those courtiers cannot entertain themselves." He winked. "I shall see you at dinner, my love. Shall we?" He led her down the corridor and into his chambers. The court went quiet as they both entered at the same time. As they reached Lady Isabella's seat, he turned to her, took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her slender fingers. With the court watching on, Lady Isabella blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet. She curtseyed and took her seat, obviously trying to ignore the stares as she picked up her sewing. Edward grinned, hardly caring anymore as he returned to his seat and gestured for some music.

Isabella tugged nervously at her bodice as she made her way to the great hall. This was it. The moment when the King announced their impending union to the court.

She arrived at the great hall. The general buzz from the crowd of people filtered into the hallway. Isabella took a deep breath and entered the hall trying to act as if nothing was amiss; however she groaned inwardly when she spotted Princess Alice waving her over to sit with the Royal family at the top of the space.

She kept her eyes to the front as she strode past the other tables, past where she would have normally sat, past the nobles until she reached the top table. Princess Alice was still standing, waiting for Isabella to arrive.

"Good evening, Lady Isabella. Are you quite alright? You look ever so pale," inquired Princess Alice, sounding concerned.

"Yes, I am most well, your Highness. Just nervous, I suppose. It shall pass I am sure." Isabella wasn't sure if she convinced Princess Alice as she remained unconvinced herself. Princess Alice patted her hand comfortingly before showing Isabella her seat, which she noticed was just to the left of the King. The wife's position. The Queen's position.

She gingerly sat down not daring to look out into the sea of curious faces. Suddenly there was a loud rustling of skirts, and the screeching of chair legs against the stone floor, as the court stood in unison. The King had arrived. She stood quickly and then dropped into a curtsey as the King brushed past her and took his seat by her side. She sighed internally with relief that the King was now here and sat back down. A large, warm hand covered hers on her armrest, rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand reassuringly.

"Relax, my love. Nothing bad shall happen while I am here," he whispered in her ear.

"It is not while I am with you that worries me," she replied. "However, I care not what they think, really. It is just the silly fretting of a woman." She smiled back at the King, believing it herself, for the moment, now that he was here beside her.

After the feast was finished, the King rose. A hush fell over the hall as the court stared up at him in anticipation.

"Welcome, my lords and ladies. I have an announcement to make. Quite an important one, in fact." He paused, looking down at Isabella. He tugged on the hand he still held in his own, inviting her to stand. Isabella shut her eyes, gritted her teeth, took a deep breath and tried to rise as gracefully as possible. Her chair scrapped deafeningly against the stone floor. She cringed. "I have decided to take a wife. A wife in the form of the Lady Isabella of Leicester."

There was silence. Isabella felt the red hot heat of blood rushing to her face. She couldn't think of another time when she had blushed so deeply. The King squeezed her hand lightly, reminding her that he was there still. Suddenly a few lone claps cut through the silence. The next thing Isabella knew was Princess Alice's arms wrapped around her neck. This broke the tension in the room as the sounds of chairs been pushed back, applause and speculating talk broke out around the room.

She scanned the room, her eyes falling on Lord Sussex who was staring at her. She remembered the conversation from yesterday.

_They walked down the hallway, conscious of the guards of the King's chambers. Lord Sussex stopped and turned towards Isabella. Isabella just waited for him to start. He took her hand in both of his._

_"Why him, Miss Isabella? Why not me? Have you not known me for many years?" He asked._

_"I think I love him, Master Jacob," she answered, quiet in her conviction, "I did listen to you. I took heed of your warning, but his Majesty has been nothing but kind, loyal and good to me. And the thought of being his wife," she paused as she tried to put it into words, "I can think of nothing that would make me happier."_

_Lord Sussex nodded sadly._

_"Miss Isabella, I just- I just wanted to make sure that you are happy," he said quietly._

_"Oh, Master Jacob," breathed Isabella, placing her free hand on his cheek, "I never meant to hurt you. You do know that, don't you? I am most content now." For a moment, Lord Sussex's shoulders drooped, but then they straightened. Isabella saw a flash of determination cross his face before he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her!_

_Isabella's eyes widened before she reacted by pulling away abruptly. She took several steps back, staring at Lord Sussex in disbelief._

_"What do you think you are doing?"_

_"I- I- Forgive me, Miss Isabella! I know not what came over me!" He wrung his hands, looking very anxious._

_"Nor do I! You could destroy everything. For both of us!"_

_"We can't tell him! He could have me beheaded. Have us both beheaded," he said, as if suddenly realising what could __result__ from his actions._

_"Of course I shall tell him, Master Jacob. I am not stupid. This will come out sooner or later, and __it will __be all the worse for it!" Lord Sussex blanched. Isabella continued, "Do not worry, I will make him listen. I promise you."_

_Isabella jumped as the door of the King's chambers swung open, and the King himself strode out. He looked angry. As he approached, he sent a black look to Lord Sussex before giving his attention to her. She straightened up and turned to face him, defiant._

_"What is going on out here?" _

"_I was only explaining what has happened to Lord Sussex, your Majesty. He is an old friend." She tried to stay patient. She saw the King's eyes narrow._

_"Really? It certainly did not look like you were 'only explaining'."_

_Isabella bristled, losing her patience with his obvious, but misplaced, jealousy. She vaguely noticed the King's eyes widen as he took in her rising anger. He actually took a step back. She took some small satisfaction from this._

"_How dare you! Master Jacob and I have known each other a long time, we grew up together. I wanted to give him an explanation! And nothing more! If you had not noticed, I have broken my betrothal with Lord Sussex to accept yours." She took a breath, trying to calm down, "I should think you could be a little more understanding." _

_She watched as the guilt washed over his face, and stepped back giving her more space as she turned back to Lord Sussex. He looked relieved, though she could not work out why._

"_I'm sorry, Master Jacob. Truly, I am. We will still be friends though, won't we?" She asked, worriedly. _

_He smiled warmly. _

"_As long as you want me around, little lady." _

She was brought back into the room by the King's excited voice announcing,

"In celebration, we shall have a feast and a dance! Tomorrow evening. Now, let's eat!"

The music from the balcony above them filled the room. The feast had been a great success and had been cleared away, leaving the floor clear for dancing, which had started in earnest.

Lady Isabella sat stiffly on Edward's right. She kept moving her hands from being clasped in her lap, to placing them on the armrests of her chair, as if she couldn't quite work out what to do with them. Edward hid a grin as he grasped her hand while it lay still momentarily on the armrest. She jumped at the contact, a result of nervous energy. Edward leaned closer to say,

"Relax, my love."

She gave him a forced smile.

"I feel like I'm doing it... this," she gestured to the chair, "wrong."

"You are doing very well, but still, relax. You should try to enjoy yourself." Another forced smile. He sighed and went back to watching the courtiers dancing before him.

After a few minutes he looked over to her again. Lady Isabella was still tense with nerves. He stood. She looked at him curiously.

"Come. We shall dance," she grimaced slightly. "I know you are not enamoured with it but I do believe it will let you enjoy the festivities. If only for a few minutes," he winked.

She sighed in resignation, and stood. He tugged on her hand, still in his, pulling her on to the floor. He could see she was conscious of the courtiers who had now all turned to watch them. The next piece of music started, and they started dancing to the fast beat. Edward watched the concentration on her face as she fell into step with the other dancers. Soon a blush of exertion stained her cheeks, and, he was overjoyed to see, a smile.

He looped his arm round her waist for a spin. He took a moment to whisper in her ear,

"I trust you feel less worried? You are truly the most radiant thing in the room."

The dance took them away from each other for a few moments.

"You were right, Edward. I feel much better." She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

They continued dancing for several more dances. When they stopped, they were both breathing heavily but laughing and joking with each other and the other dancers. They took their leave of the floor and sat down. Lady Isabella now sat more comfortably, and continued to smile. Several of the Princess Alice's ladies-in-waiting approached her, and engaged her in conversation.

While she was distracted, Edward looked over the hall. He spotted his brother, Prince Emmett, with his betrothed, talking. Close by him was Lord Warwick, in discussion with several eyes slid over the mingling mass of people until they got caught in the gaze of Lord Sussex.

Lord Sussex bowed when he caught Edward's eye but did not look away, approach or do anything. He just stood there, staring. Edward had no idea why Lord Sussex was doing, there was no malice in his gaze. More... trepidation, he thought. He turned to Lady Isabella.

"My dear, you wouldn't happen to know why Lord Sussex stares at us so unwaveringly?"

She glanced over the crowd to see what he was talking about. She frowned in confusion, then as realisation crossed her face, she paled.

"What? What is it? What did he do?" He said anxiously, wondering what Lord Sussex could have done now.

Lady Isabella turned back to him. She had a look of a startled deer.

"Um... er..." she stuttered, "Wh-when I talked with Lord Sussex, he-," her eyes darted over to where Lord Sussex was standing. "He kissed me."

* * *

**A/N: Ok... don't hurt me. I'm hiding behind my sofa...**

**So what do you think?? Leave a review with your thoughts... I try to answer any questions, quell any worries etc.**

**I had a lovely surprise the other day when a blog recc'd me. Go see their extremely flattering review (I blushed...) at www (dot) fanfictionrebels (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**And as always... visit SYTYCW (dot) com, interviews and interesting blogposts abound!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again. I apologise for the long wait for this chapter, but I'm afraid my writing is a slow process and RL has been busy recently. **

**To the reviewers... omg. Thank you for all the kind words, encouragement, debate etc. It inspires me and sometimes give me ideas ;) **

**And thanks muchly to everyone who pimps this out, particularly Roselover24 (SYTYCW), and my beta, Effulgent_Pomme. **

**And if you missed it, there is an outtake I wrote for Roselover's birthday. It's on my profile :)**

**Now on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A wave of cold, burning fury and betrayal flooded through his body. Edward spun round to look at Lord Sussex, who had conveniently disappeared. He stood, dimly noticing Lady Isabella as she tried to get him to listen to her. He shook her off, not wanting to hear her excuses just yet.**

He kept rational long enough to be able to leave the hall with some dignity and grace, so as not to raise suspicion. As soon as he left the watchful eye of the court, he stormed down the hallways, barreling through doors towards his chambers. Once he arrived, he started to pace furiously in front of the fireplace, muttering blasphemies.

A few minutes later, the sound of the door being opened and closed timidly cut through the angry haze. He turned abruptly on his heel to face the door. It was Lady Isabella, twisting her hands violently in her nervousness. When he turned, she flinched.

"Edward," she implored. He growled. "Y-your Majesty, I pray thee, listen a moment," she begged him.

Edward knew he would give her a chance to explain for he knew, inside, that she wasn't to blame for the kiss. At the moment though, he was hurt. Hurt by her lying when he had to be able to trust her.

He started walking towards her. She stepped back involuntarily, finding the door behind her. He strode up close to her.

"You told me specifically that _nothing_ happened. You lied to me," he hissed.

Edward was extremely surprised when Lady Isabella nodded, but said nothing. He frowned at her.

"Well? What do you have to say?" It was Lady Isabella's turn to look surprised. He breathed hard out through his nose in angry impatience.

"You asked for a moment. Now I have given you one. Use it wisely," he warned, stepping back.

"Well, you see, your Majesty…."

"Edward. It's Edward, Isabella," he interrupted. Lady Isabella relaxed perceptibly.

"Lord Sussex has had a very hard time, Edward. He thought he was to marry me, but then we- I went behind his back and agreed to marry you. He was acting with ill-judgment. As soon as it happened, he knew he had done wrong. It meant nothing." She paused to take a breath. Just before she began again, Edward raised a hand to stem her flow of words.

"If I had not asked you, were you going to tell me?" He asked doubtfully.

"Of course, Edward. I told Lord Sussex I had to tell you."

"And when were you planning on telling me?"

Lady Isabella looked a little uncomfortable, shifting on her feet.

"I hadn't- I hadn't found the right time."

"You couldn't find a 'right time' to tell me you had been kissed by another man? When is the right time, Isabella?" He asked sadly, his anger beginning to disappear.

She shook her head in answer. Edward stepped towards her again, pushing her against the wall gently. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her shoulders.

"Show me you are sorry, Isabella," he said quietly. "Kiss me. Properly." She nodded slightly. He ducked his head, covering her lips with his. She hummed in response. Her hand crawled up his chest and wound itself around his neck, into his hair. He pressed himself against her fully, kissing her more forcefully, expelling his frustrations. Lady Isabella moaned. Edward felt the direct consequences from the most delightful sound he had ever heard. His hips ground against her of their own accord. Unlike the last time this happened, Lady Isabella did not bolt like a frightened horse but responded in kind, pulling him closer still. Edward smiled against her lips, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They both jumped apart, feeling like they had been caught behind the horse stables. Strands of Lady Isabella's hair lay haphazardly around her shoulders, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily. Edward imagined he looked much the same.

"Who's there?" He called. Lady Isabella tucked her hair behind her ears, in an attempt to look presentable.

"It is thy lord brother, the Prince Emmett, your Majesty," replied the guardsman.

"Very well,"

The door opened and Prince Emmett entered. He looked from Edward to Lady Isabella and back again, raising an eyebrow at Edward. However, he said nothing about it.

"Your Majesty, there are rumblings about the court wondering where you are. It is, afterall, your celebration," said the prince with a hint of reproach. Edward sighed before nodding.

"We'll be out in a few minutes."

"Very good, my Lord," said Prince Emmett, bowing before he left them alone again.

Edward turned to look at Lady Isabella who looked back at him with wary eyes, as if she thought he had forgotten that he had forgiven her. Edward frowned and reached up to flatten errant hairs pulled loose during their kiss. Softly, he planted a kiss in her hair.

"You are forgiven, my love," he reassured her. She relaxed completely for the first time since she entered the room, giving him a small smile. "However, I have not yet decided what to do with Lord Sussex." Lady Isabella tensed again. "I place the blame for this situation solely on him. He cannot go unpunished."

Lady Isabella pulled away from him so she could study Edward properly. She had a look of determination on her face.

"Pray show him mercy, Edward. Punish him if you feel you must, but I pray thee don't hurt him," she said, appealing to him with a soft voice, beseeching to his merciful side.

He sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that evening. Edward rubbed his eyes, pressing them with his finger and thumb in weariness.

"I do not want to think upon this matter any further, tonight, my love. It has been a long day and I think this matter deserves a clear head to think on it. Let us return to the festivities."

She nodded, and took his hand running her thumb soothingly over his knuckles. She led him out of the room, back to the hall. Under the watchful eyes of the court, they took their seats overlooking the hall. As Edward looked out across the hall, faces disappeared as they tried to hide that they had been staring. He settled on watching, with unseeing eyes, the dancing in the middle of the floor, allowing his thoughts to wander.

Isabella sat stiffly next to the King, excruciatingly conscious of the stares that had been following her all evening. The King was in a world of his own, staring out across the hall, his eyes unfocused.

She searched the room, looking for some distraction from the stares. She spotted Princess Alice surrounded by a group of ladies. Isabella glanced quickly at the King to see if he was still deep in thought. He was. Isabella rose and started to make her way towards Princess Alice. She nearly stumbled gracelessly when the crowd parted, in a close imitation of the Red Sea. As she passed the courtiers, they bowed deeply. Princess Alice had turned around to see Isabella coming towards her. She took one look at Isabella's face, which was a mixture of worry and stress, and took her behind a pillar where it was quieter.

"Tell me what happened, my dear lady" she said, forgoing any small talk. Isabella proceeded to tell Princess Alice about the situation with Lord Sussex. Princess Alice, for her part, listened intently, a contemplative look gracing her features as the story unfolded.

"I do not know what else I can do, your Highness," finished Isabella. She waited for Princess Alice's opinion, trying to be patient, as Princess Alice looked thoughtfully over at the King. The princess seemed to come to, as her eyes snapped back to Isabella.

"I think you have done all you can do, my lady. I do believe he will, at least, take your wishes into consideration. However, what that means for Lord Sussex? I cannot rightly say."

Isabella looked over to the King, who still had not noticed her absence. She took a deep breath, and nodded to the princess.

"It shall all be right in the end, my lady," said Princess Alice reassuringly. Isabella gave a last curtsey before returning to her seat.

After sitting awkwardly for several minutes, Isabella decided she had had enough of the King's brooding. She placed a hand gently on his. He blinked several times, coming out of his reverie. Edward smiled at her questioningly.

"Should we not be celebrating, Edward? Another dance perhaps?" In lieu of an answer, he just stood, offering his hand and they walked into the centre of the hall together.

Edward paced restlessly between the table and the fireplace, while Lord Warwick looked on.

"I cannot believe he had the gall to come into my palace and touch my betrothed! It cannot go unpunished!" He raged. "It is a humiliation, a slight on my character. Not to mention the fact he practically forced himself on Isabella! I shall not stand for it."

In the short break in his tirade, Lord Warwick interjected, "So what shall you have done with Lord Sussex, my lord?"

Edward seemed to deflate. He slumped heavily into the nearest chair and ran both hands through his already messed hair.

"_I_ want him beheaded," he said. Lord Warwick remained silent, sensing more to come. "However, Isabella would be devastated." He frowned. "I do not think I could stand to be the one that caused her anymore pain."

The two men sat in silence for a few moments.

"If I might make a suggestion, my lord?"

Edward leant forward, signaling with his hand that Lord Warwick should continue.

"The Ambassador to Italy has recently returned. The Earl of Rochester? Well, he has expressed a desire to resign from his duties as Ambassador. His wife has recently begun her 'lying in'. Ergo, the position is now open. I suggest you send Lord Sussex. It shall remove him from court, even from England, for quite some time." Lord Warwick paused, as if wondering whether he should continue. Edward kept his face carefully blank as he mulled the idea over. Lord Warwick took this as a sign to continue.

"Despite the... recent events, Lord Sussex is loyal to the Crown. He agrees with your Majesty's stance on avoiding war in Europe. He is also well-versed in politics. I believe he could actually make an excellent ambassador, though I also think he would not relish being sent from court."

Edward nodded slowly.

"You think this punishment enough? Being sent to Italy does not seem much like a punishment to me."

"Your Majesty, if I may speak frankly, I believe sending Lord Sussex away is an acceptable compromise of sorts. Lord Sussex will be sent from court, probably for many months, removing him from sight and mind. A banishment from court, if you will. And the least upsetting outome for Lady Isabella."

"This will be his last chance, then. If he puts so much as a hair out of line, I shall not be so merciful. As it stands, he shall still have to beg for my forgiveness to return to court. Very well, my Lord. Make all the necessary arrangements. I want him removed from my sight as quickly as possible."

Lord Warwick gathered his things, bowed, and left Edward to his thoughts.

Jacob sat in the office of Lord Warwick nervously. He had been summoned by an ominous messenger, asking his presence immediately. The reason for this meeting was abundantly clear.

Lord Warwick set aside his quill and sealed the letter he was writing with red wax. He finally looked up at Jacob, folding his arms on the desk.

"I expect you know why you were called here, my Lord," he began. "Although this... matter has been kept relatively quiet - by no mean feat, I assure you - you have done quite possibly the most dimwitted thing I have seen any man commit."

"I nev-," started Jacob, anxious to plead his case. Lord Warwick raised a hand, stemming the oncoming flood of excuses.

"It is not me to whom you must apologise, my Lord. That is not why you were called here."

Jacob frowned in confusion.

"Then wherefore, my Lord?"

"His Majesty has decided thy punishment," said Lord Warwick quietly, watching Lord Sussex carefully. Jacob felt a cold stab of fear, his face becoming pale. He swallowed past the lump that now sat in his throat.

"A-and?"

"Thy punishment, my Lord, is a temporary banishment from court."

Jacob sagged with relief. He crossed his chest, thanking the Lord for his mercy.

"Our Lord Rochford has retired from his position of Ambassador to Italy, leaving it open. The King has decided that you shall replace Lord Rochford in the diplomatic talks between England and Italy," Lord Warwick eyed Jacob. "You must realise this is not a sign of forgiveness from his Majesty. The King does not forgive and forget easily. Under the influence of the Lady Isabella, he has been lenient, to say the least."

Jacob nodded fervently, trying to remain serious in his relief. Lord Warwick continued.

"You shall leave for Italy as soon as possible. You will need to be instructed fully on the situation, of course. As this is supposed to be a punishment, you shall not receive any extra income, only money required to carry out your duty. At minimum, you shall not return to England for 3 months. Is that clear?"

Again, Jacob nodded solemnly.

"Very good. You shall spend the next few days with several of the Privy Council, discussing the finer points of the Italy situation. Word shall be sent. Other than that, you may go," said Lord Warwick, dismissing Jacob and picking up his quill once more.

Jacob rose quickly, wanting to go out into London town to celebrate his continued existence when a thought crossed his mind.

"My Lord, if I may ask just one question?" Asked Jacob before he could stop himself.

Lord Warwick sighed, setting his quill down. He looked at Jacob, signaling him to to continue.

"Would it be possible to express my infinite gratitude to Lady Isabella before I leave?" Jacob asked, waiting expectantly, hopefully.

Lord Warwick raised his eyebrows in incredulity.

"Your stupidity knows no bounds, does it?" He asked rhetorically. "You honestly believe the King will allow you in the same room as Lady Isabella? Of course you may not see her before you leave."

Jacob flushed, realising his stupidity, but he ploughed on regardless.

"A message! Could you express my gratitude to Lady Isabella then? I will forever be in her debt for this."

He could see Lord Warwick debating whether this was a good idea. However, he nodded slightly. Jacob smiled in thanks, before bowing deeply and exiting the room. As he almost skipped in relief down the halls of the palace, he shouted to a passing servant boy to ready his horse. He felt the need for a stiff drink this eventide, before the reality of leaving England for months hit him.

* * *

**A/N: 'lying in' = when a pregnant women reaches the last few weeks, she retreats to her chambers until the birth. **

**So Jacob is being sent away... I know some of you probably wanted him to be executed or something, but Jacob isn't bad, just idiotic lol. Whether Edward decides to forgive him on his return still remains to be seen.**

**Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello... I'm back. I apologise for the wait for this chapter. It was a combination of busy RL, and writer's block I suppose. **

**Thanks again to Effulgent_Pomme, my beta and cheerleader :) She makes this look all pretty. And Sue (Roselover24) for also being my cheerleader. And of course the readers. Seeing reviews/favs makes me want to finish this for you.**

**Ok... on with the show!**

* * *

The crowd of spectators roared their approval as Sir Eric Yorkie trotted up the lists. The knight had just won a joust; his opponent, Sir Tyler Crowley, was being dragged from the tiltyard.

Isabella sat watching the tournament in the gallery, a scaffold placed at the side of the list. Princess Alice sat on her left, the King on her right. They all applauded Sir Eric's victory. The King was wearing his leather brigandine, an undersuit to his armour, as he waited for his turn in the tournament.

"The next joust is between his Royal Highness, Prince Emmett, the Duke of York, and Lord Michael Newton, the Earl of Derby," came the announcement. Prince Emmett looked imposing on his black horse in his ornate plate armour. Lord Derby sat waiting at the opposite end. They both cantered towards each other and met in front of the gallery. They both bowed to the King. Prince Emmett then lowered his lance, offering it to the Lady Rosalie. She stood, approaching the railing. He asked her for her favour and Lady Rosalie smiled as she took a blue ribbon from around her wrist and tied it around the end of the Prince's lance. Lord Derby repeated the act, asking Lady Jessica, who produced a pale pink ribbon.

Both men brought their horses around and took their places at the opposite ends of the tiltyard. They settled their lances in their holds, the ribbons fluttering in the gentle breeze. A boy came to the middle of the tiltyard carrying a red flag. Prince Emmett and Lord Derby slid their visors shut, and the flag was dropped. With a great roar from the crowd, the horses charged down the lists. An almighty crash echoed around the tiltyard as Prince Emmett's lance rammed straight and true into the shield of Lord Derby, throwing him clear of his horse. Isabella joined in with the applause as Lord Derby was pulled to his feet, apparently only winded.

As Prince Emmett continued to lap up the attention from the crowd, the King rose from his seat and left the gallery. He was going to take a joust.

While his Majesty was preparing for his own joust, several knights and lords took their own chances. Finally, the King appeared in highly polished, filigreed steel armour, his horse as fine as the Prince's. The noise from the crowd escalated to near-deafening cheers. At the other end of the lists appeared Lord Jasper Cullen, Marquess of Warwick.

They came towards the gallery and, as the King lowered his lance towards her, Isabella saw all the spectators scrutinise her. This was the first time anyone outside of the court had witnessed any favouritism from the King to a lady. She swallowed, trying to wet her now dry throat, and approached the railings.

"Good day to you, my Lady," he said, inclining his head to her.

"Good day to you, your Majesty," she replied, curtseying.

"My dear Lady Isabella, it is my intent to fight in this day's tourney and I wonder if you would honour me by allowing me to carry your favour in the lists this day."

Isabella smiled and nodded. She tugged at the purple ribbon around her wrist and tied it around his lance. He smiled in return and pulled his lance away. As she sat down, letting Lord Warwick the younger repeat the etiquette of favours with Princess Alice, the King's eyes never left her. She felt like the rest of the people shouting and bustling around the tiltyard had dropped away as he held her gaze before he winked and set off back to his starting position. She was conscious of the heat rising up her neck at being spellbound by the King in front of all those people. She shook her head to clear it, and focused on the spectacle before her.

There was no delay before the two men charged each other at full tilt. As they came closer to each other, Lord Warwick the younger seemed to hesitate, as if he were unsure whether he could attack this joust like any other. However, the moment's hesitation left an opening for the King to hit Lord Warwick square on the shield, his lance shattering from the impact. Lord Warwick pitched sideways off his horse, however his foot became caught in his stirrup.

Gasps cut through the cheers as Lord Warwick was dragged awkwardly by his horse. The King pulled his mount around and ran up to the horse and rider, now stopped at the end of the tiltyard. Princess Alice, by this point, was leaning as far over the railings as she dared in concern for Lord Warwick. The King dismounted and approached Lord Warwick who was being pulled to standing by pages.

Over the noise of the crowd, the conversation between the King and Lord Warwick was drowned out. However, the King put his hand gently on Lord Warwick shoulder giving it a pat, before taking his leave. Apparently there was nothing to be concerned about, as Lord Warwick made his exit of the tiltyard, albeit leaning quite heavily on a page's shoulder.

After the royal spectacle, the tourney continued. Several bouts later, the King returned. His hair was sticking to his forehead and curling round his neck from sweat. He looked exhilarated; Isabella couldn't take her eyes off him. As he approached he noticed her staring. He smirked at her feeble attempt to hide it, but said nothing of it as he kissed her hand and took his seat.

* * *

Edward signed yet another piece of parchment, and handed it back to his secretary.

"Mr. Secretary, I have decided to appoint my Lord Charles Swan of Leicester as Comptroller of my Household. Draw up the necessary papers, and inform my Lord Warwick to pass on the message to my Lord Leicester," said Edward.

His secretary bowed, taking the paper, and handing it to a servant to add the official royal seal.

"Right away, your Majesty. Will that be all?"

Edward nodded, dismissing him. Edward left the room and walked down the corridor, heading outside for some fresh air. Up ahead he saw some skirts disappear into an alcove. He ignored it, continuing on his way. As he passed the alcove, he almost barrelled headfirst into the lady now standing in front of him.

"Oh! Your Majesty! What a pleasant surprise to bump into you?" simpered Lady Lauren Mallory, looking up at him through her lashes in what she must have thought was a beguiling way.

Edward backed up hastily.

"My Lady, what a pleasant surprise that you laid in wait to, what I can only assume was, ambush me as I walked by," he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Lady Lauren actually managed to look affronted by Edward's accusations.

"Your Majesty, you wound me. I merely wanted to offer you some company on your walk. If your Majesty is not too busy, of course," she added innocently.

"My Lady, do not doubt that I have not heard about your reputation for indiscretions with the men of my court. Your 'company', as lovely as I am sure it would be, is unnecessary and, quite frankly, unwanted." Edward turned away, however his little speech had done nothing to dissuade her.

"Be that as it may, your Majesty, but I do not doubt either that your Majesty could do with a little... relief? I hear Lady Isabella is -," Edward whirled back round.

"My Lady, I would think through your next few words very carefully, for that is the next Queen of England, and my future wife you are talking about!" Lady Lauren spluttered in a most un-ladylike fashion as Edward tried to reign in his temper.

"What may or may not happen between the Lady Isabella and myself is certainly of no importance to you, my Lady. I decline your offer of 'company' now, or, in fact, ever." He stalked away, leaving Lady Lauren gaping like a fish in the middle of the corridor.

Edward was not unused to invitations to women's bedchambers and had oftentimes took them up on the offers. However, he had fought thus far for Lady Isabella, and was in no mind to throw it away on a whim with a faceless lady of the court.

He charged through the palace and headed outside into the gardens. Wandering aimlessly around between the box hedges, lost in his thoughts, he very nearly walked into a lady for the second time that day. Pulled abruptly out of his thoughts, he noticed it was actually a group of ladies, and on even closer inspection, he realised it was his lady sister, the Princess Alice and her ladies-in-waiting. He bowed to his sister.

"Alice, my dear sister, how fare thee?"

"Most well, my lord brother. You look troubled." She peered up at him, looking concerned.

"Oh, it is nothing. Matters of state, very boring, I assure you, sister. However, would you mind awfully if I stole one of your lovely ladies-in-waiting?" He asked, smiling. The other ladies tittered. Edward looked to Lady Isabella and got caught up in her gaze.

"Not at all, my Lord. Lady Isabella," Princess Alice turned to her, "you are free of your duties today." Lady Isabella curtseyed, and Princess Alice curtseyed to Edward, and took her leave with the other ladies. They both stood quietly, waiting until they were out of earshot.

"How are you truly, Edward?" Said Lady Isabella immediately, "Your lady sister is right, you look troubled. Care thee to talk to me about it?" She placed a hand lovingly on Edward's cheek. He leaned into her hand, savouring her comforting touch. He turned his head to kiss her palm softly and her fingers fluttered against his cheek.

"I don't really want to talk about it. It is not even important. It has already been resolved."

"Resolved or not, Edward, you are obviously perturbed by it. Tell me. Just to get it off your chest, if nothing else."

He sighed.

"It was an... encounter in the corridor. With Lady Lauren." Lady Isabella raised an eyebrow, as if she understood exactly what kind of an encounter Edward was alluding to. "She insinuated that my person was not being... attended to adequately," he admitted reluctantly.

"I see." He watched flickers of emotions cross her face: guilt, anger, frustration. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

"No, no. You don't _see_, Isabella," he said quickly. "It's not important, she is not important. She is just a jealous, spiteful girl, and you are to be Queen, _my_ queen. We can forget about this."

"But I'm not enough for you. I'm ju- mmf." Edward did the only thing he could think of to both quieten her and convince her. He kissed her.

"Come with me," he said before pulling her through the garden.

After a few moments, Lady Isabella regained her wits.

"Edward, slow down! Where are we going?"

He slowed down, but didn't stop. Without looking around he replied, "My chambers." He waited for any sign of protest or reluctance from Lady Isabella, but there was nothing. Although -- but he couldn't be sure -- he thought he heard her gulp. He smirked to himself, and gave her hand a light squeeze.

They hastened through the corridors, and barrelled through the door of Edward's bedchamber. There was a pause as both of them caught their breath.

His eyes roved over her, from her disheveled hair and flushed cheeks to her narrow waist and the laced bodice, back up to where her heaving chest caught his gaze. He drew closer, trailing his fingers up her bodice until he reached the top and then bringing the other hand up, slowly pulling both ends of the knot holding it all together. He noticed that her breathing hadn't slowed, and the flush had crept down to her chest. As he finished pulling the knot loose, he looked her in the eye, asking her if this was alright. She nodded minutely, her eyes wide, watching him.

He tugged more insistently at the lacing, pulling it free. He curled his fingers around the edge of the bodice and pulled it open. Pausing, he stared at her breasts, thinly covered by the thin cotton of her chemise. After a few long moments of scrutiny, she started squirming. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"May I see?"

Another nod. She helped him pull the bodice over her head, her hair now falling in tendrils around her neck and shoulders. Edward pushed the sleeves of her chemise part way down her arms, just allowing the cotton to fall loosely around her waist.

"Beautiful," he whispered, kissing her again, harder. His fingers danced across her collar bone before dipping to cup her gently. Her gasp got swallowed in the heated kiss. Isabella's hands came up to clutch his shoulders, as his fingers explored her breasts. A whimper escaped her lips as her nipple pebbled delightfully under his palm. He groaned in reply, lifting her off the ground and pushing her against the door. She squeaked in surprise, but her legs wrapped themselves around his hips. He groaned again at the delicious heat he was now nestled in.

Edward looked Isabella in the face, thinking he'd see alarm but instead her eyes were filled with want. He felt himself grow even harder. She started to unbutton his doublet, and he watched in fascination as her fingers nimbly released each pearl button. She pulled it free, revealing his undershirt, and started to push the doublet from his shoulders. He shrugged it off with difficulty, as he still had her pressed against the wall. Once free, he pushed the loose hair out of her face and continued kissing her in earnest.

As his hand found her breasts again, her head fell back against the door. He ground his hips in to her, causing her to moan. Suddenly, he couldn't hold back as he continued to rub against her, creating a most pleasurable friction. She kissed his neck as he breathed heavily against her shoulder. A hand tugged at his hair, pulling his face to hers, as she gave him a burning kiss, tremors passing through his whole body. Edward started thrusting more insistently against her and her back arched, presenting him with her breasts. He took the invitation and pulled a peak into his mouth. She gasped and shivered around him.

Edward felt the tension building deep inside him. He groaned against her neck, as an intense release flooded through him with one last thrust.

After a few moments, Edward looked up at Isabella, who was staring at him through hooded eyes.

"I think we can safely say, my person is well... attended," he said, smirking. Isabella returned the gesture in kind.

* * *

**A/N: Huh hem... yes. Well. Hope you enjoyed that ;)**

**Just an aside. Lord Comptroller (pronounced controller) of the Household = a senior position within the Royal household who deals with finance of the household, and has (I think) ceremonial organisation duties too. Got the idea from Anne Boleyn's father who also held the position for a time in Henry VIII's court.**


End file.
